A long way home
by sleeplessnite
Summary: It was supposed to be the vacation of a life time but fate had other plans. When best friends Rowan and Elira get sucked into another world, they find themselves helping 13 dwarfs and a Hobbit on their quest to re-claim their homeland- Finding adventure, danger, a bit of love, and secretes about their past along the way. [FilixOC- KilixOC]
1. a long way down

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hobbit in an way or the P.J movies . (if I did I wouldn't be filling out student loan forms.)**

**A long way home**

_My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same hobbit as I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened….. _

_It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale, its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth; Erebor, stronghold of Thrór, King under the Mountain and mightiest of the Dwarf-lords. Thrór ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. _

_Ah, Frodo, Erebor! Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deep, down into the dark and that is where they found it, the Heart of the Mountain! The Arkenstone. Thrór named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elven King, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty was not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. _

_Thrór's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North; the pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. He was a fire-drake from the North. Smaug had come! Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost - for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day... or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. A once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, labouring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon-fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave... and he never forgot…._

_That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in, for quite by chance and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began...well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in a ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit-hole and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home… But I'm getting ahead of myself for there is another beginning to this adventure, one that begins in a world entirely different from our own….._

Rowan yawned and stretched throwing her arms skyward.

"When is this bus supposed to get here it's getting hot!" she asked turning to the blond sitting next to her.

Elira sighed and pulled out a piece of paper looking over it.

"it should have been here 10 minutes ago" she said frowning.

The two friends were currently at a desolate bus stop waiting for the junction to their next stop on their road trip vacation.

The brunette dug through her small backpack and pulled out a water bottle and her cell phone.

"I'm shocked Bozwin and Adara haven't called to check up on me yet" she laughed imagining her elderly guardians staring at the phone debating wither to call to check up on her. "well it better get here soon she said cus I'm starting to get lightheaded"

Elira nodded she too had begun to feel dizzy.

Wind suddenly began to pick up, stirring the leaves on the trees.

The whole world began to spin around them. The last thing the pair heard was a voice carrying on the wind

_"I_ _think it is time you came home"_

_...0.0.0._

The first thing Rowan though was how uncomfortable the bench she was lying on was. Groaning she shifted around trying to get whatever was poking her pack to go away .

Finally with a loud frustrated groan she opened her eyes and looked around. There was no bench under her, only grass and a tree root which had been poking her back. Panic seized her as she looked around wildly

"what the hell! When did I get to a forest!?" she thought frantically.

Glancing around, she saw a small blond form sprawled out next to her on the ground. "Eli wake up" she said shaking the other girl.

Elira sat up and blinked rapidly at the new surroundings.

"where are we?" she asked a hint of fear seeping into her voice.

"I have no idea but we better figure it out. Come on" the two got up and grabbed their small bags and wandered into the forest around them.


	2. a long way where?

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hobbit or P.J's movies**

Thorin sat outside of bag end and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Mahls beard some thief this hobbit had turned out to be. Fainted at the slightest mention of the beast." he thought.

The creak of a door brought him back from his thoughts. He turned to face the house once more to see Dwalin and his nephews.

"I suppose we should begin to organize our departure" the tattooed dwarf said.

Thorin nodded casting a shifty glance at a passing hobbit who returned the stare.

"Let us find somewhere a bit more quite" Thorin said standing and heading down the path from Bagend motioning for the others to follow.

"we will have to depart just after first light" Thorin said "with or without master Baggins."

the others nodded

"Fili, Kili you will depart earlier and pick up the ponies."

"yes uncle"

"and what will we do if our burglar does not come?" Dwalin questioned

Thorin sighed "we will make do."

They had just reached the edge of the forest that surrounded the shire when a scream pierced the night.

...

...

...

Elira slouched against a tree and thumped the back of her head against it.

The two young women had been walking all day in search of some sign of civilization but had come up empty.

Rowan had been becoming increasingly anxious as the sun began to set plunging the women further and further into darkness.

Her head was ringing with all of Bozwin's wilderness survival tips he had shown her when they had gone camping.

"it is nearly impossible to find your way in the dark" Her guardian had told her as they hiked through the forest "never be without shelter past dark."

Rowan reached down into her bag until she felt the small wooden box. Carefully she opened it and took out a small dagger from within it. It had a gleaming blade etched with runes and the hilt had seams of bronze zig zigging through it in geometric patterns.

Bozwin had given it to her on her 20th birthday he had told her it had been her fathers.

She delicately ran her fingers over the flat of the blade fingers tracing the runes feeling the cold of the steel against her finger tips calmed her a bit. She took the sheath and strapped it around her back sliding the blade into it.

It felt comforting to feel the small dagger pressed up against her back.

"Come on let's keep moving" she said.

They walked for another hour or so before the sun completely set leaving only the moon light to help them see. After another few minutes they found themselves in a small clearing.

"that's it I give up" Rowan said flopping down on the ground stretching her arms out in front of her.

"where do you think we are?" Elira asked staring up at the night sky "even the constellations aren't right"

"To be honest it have no idea." replied Rowan. " I don't know what it is, but this place it fees... it feels well..."

"Different" Elira finished.

Rowan sat up and looked over at her " you can feel it too?"

"Yah .It feels strange but at the same time almost familiar".

The two lapsed in to silence. Rowan laid back down and shut her eyes trying to make sense of it all.

"What was that?"

Rowan's eyes snapped open

"what was what?" she asked sitting up right.

"I heard something in the tree line "Elira said pointing towards the darkened trees at the other end of the clearing.

The two sat perfectly still, both tense as they scanned the tree line.

The silence was overwhelming, they could hear no birds or even insects only the sound of their hearts hammering in their chests.

Then suddenly a rustle sounded from off to the side. Rowan and Elira bolted to their feet just as a large wolf bounded in to the clearing.

Rowan stifled a scream as she caught a glimpse of the thing on top of the wolf.

It looked like a man but horribly disfigured, like something from a horror film.

it stared at the two women its beady eyes gleaming a wicked grin forming on its lips.

it shouted something in a strange language and to their horror two more wolves came bounding in to the clearing each with another thing on its back.

Rowan tensed and pulled Elira behind her. Reaching back she pulled the dagger from it sheath thanking the almighty that Bozwin and Adar had insisted she pack it on her trip.

The three creatures fanned out around them and two dismounted their wolves.

Elira looked around her,rapidly searching for some sort of weapon to use.

She spied a small tree branch and picked it up. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

the creatures on foot pulled out nasty looking long swords and began to approach the two women, wicked smiles on their faces.

Rowan snarled at the creatures who in turn laughed at the young woman.

the first one lunged for the brunette who met his advance with a kick.

The creature stumbled a bit and barked out what Rowan could only assume was an insult.

Her pulse was pounding as the creature advanced again this time it managed to knock Rowan off her feet sending her tumbling to the ground.

The creature was on top of her in a second, hands around her throat.

Rowan struggled for air, hands flailing about trying to grasp the dagger that lay near her on the ground.

...

.

With a loud thwack Elira smashed her tree branch into the nearest creature sending it reeling backwards. Though it soon recovered with only a bloody nose.

She heard the sounds of s scuffle behind her and risked a glance while the creature was distracted.

To her horror one of the creatures was on top of rowan throttling her. She rushed to her friend and with all of her strength slammed the branch into the side of the things head knocking it to the side.

Rowan gasped for air at the sudden release and lunged for her dagger.

She grasped it just as the creature jumped on her a second time. Using all of her momentum she brought the dagger into the creature's skull with a sickening squelch.

the thing slumped on top of her dead. Scrambling from underneath of it she pulled the dagger from the things skull.

next to her she could see Elira tree branch in hand backing away from the second creature. Further back she could see the third rider dismounting shouting in the strange language. Rowan fell into place next to her friend muttering her thanks for saving her earlier.

Rowan pulled Elira behind her again as she held the dagger in front of her. the two riders advanced on the women grizzly blades drawn.

Elira struck first swinging the branch at the creature closest to her. Rowan stared down at her advancing opponent a white knuckle grip on her knife.

Suddenly a growl close by drew her attention. she looked over to see one of the wolfs advancing from the side as well .

the sound of the wolf snarling distracted Rowan for a moment too long. The rider lunged for her slashing her arm as she attempted to escape.

Elira screamed as she saw the creature attack her best friend. Rowan dropped to on knee clutching her arm blood seeping through her shirt. the blind ran to her friend steadying her as she stood up.

Rowan looked up at the two creatures watching them like a predator toying with its prey, and at the three wolfs stalking back and forth nearby.

a wave of fear crashed over her. How would they survive this?

...

...

.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili ran through the forest towards the scream. it was a woman's scream, on of pure terror.

As they crashed through the woods they could hear sounds of a nearby. Finally they spotted a clearing and also spotted to source of the scream; two women were being set upon by orcs.

The women were attempting to fend off their attackers, one of the women had a small dagger the other only a tree branch.

with an exchange of quick silent gestures he dwarfs made their plan of attack and with a great war cry burst on the clearing surprising both the orcs and the women.

...

.

Rowan recovered from the shock of the new arrivals faster than the orcs. Using the time she shifted her position and wit all her might swung the blade at the creature in front of her, knocking it off balance as it recovered and charged again it suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground dead and arrow sticking out of its back.

Howling erupted in the clearing signaling that the wolfs had joined in the Frey.

Rowan and Elira looked around the clearing watching with amazement at the skill of the men as they quickly dispatched the wolfs and the last rider.

Elira peered out around her tree branch, which was now black with the creature's blood, and saw Rowan gripping her bicep in an attempt to stop the trickle of blood that was now seeping into the sleeve of her shirt.

Quickly she dropped the branch and ran over to her friend.

"Is it bad?" She asked worriedly trying to pry Rowan's hand away from it to get a better look.

Rowan shook her head "just a nick. what about you?"

"I'm alright just a few bumps and bruises"

...

...

.

After they had finished with the wargs and rider the dwarfs then turned their attention to the two women.

When they looked over at them they saw the dark haired woman kneeling on the ground one hand clutching her arm, blood seeping slowly through her fingers while the blond looked worriedly at her- The two speaking to each other in low voices.

Fili and Kili approached the two women first.

When they got near, the two women looked up hearing their approach.

The blond looked up at them with fear and apprehension in her large brown eyes, while the brunette stiffened at their approach, trying to shield the other woman the best she could. She reminded Fili of a cornered animal.

Fili raised his hands in front of him, nudging his brother to do the same.

"It's alright" he said soothingly "were not going to hurt you".

The blond woman looked at her companion worriedly, then back at him.

"can you help her?" she asked apprehensively.

By this time Dwalin and Thorin joined the two young woman shrank back at the sight of the two new men.

"They won't hurt you either" Kili added quickly

"Aye lass were not gona harm ya" Dwalin said "but it looks like someone got to your friend there" .

"We can help her" Fili said looking at his uncle who nodded.

The two women whispered to each other for a moment before the blond turned to them and nodded.

Kili stepped towards her offering his hand Elira blushed as she took it "thank you for saving us" she said.

Kili smiled "think nothing of it my lady".

Rowan pushed her self up off of her knees, rising uncertainly to her feet. Her exhausted body screaming in protest. She managed only to take a few steps forward before her legs gave out.

Fili quickly caught her before she could fall and scooped her up in his arms. Casting a worried glance at her he turned to the others "we should hurry."


	3. a long way up

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hobbit or P.J's movies**

It was a brief walk back to bag end during which very little was said, though both parties were brimming with questions.

All heads turned when the group entered the hobbit hole.

"we were beginning to think you had started the quest with out… MAHLS BEARD'!"exclaimed Bofur as he caught sight of the two women.

"Master Baggins, Gandalf, Oin!" Thorin called urgently.

the elderly healer came ambling out into the foyer followed by gandalf and Bilbo- all of whom wore similar expressions of shock and concern upon seeing the newest guests.

Fili set the young woman down in a near by arm chair so the old healer could examine her wound.

"It does not appear to be too deep lass" the old healer said after examining the wound "it'll have to be cleaned before I can do anything for it."

The dwarf turned to the hobbit who was standing in the hall near by.

"Oh, yes right theres two baths if you both would like to get washed up" Bilbo sputtered.

Elira, who had been standing next to the arm chair turned and gave the small man a smile "that would be lovely Mr. ummh"

" Oh!Bilbo Bilbo Baggins" the hobbit sputtered.

"Right Mr. Bilbo" Elira said with a nod.

"yah that does sound good" Rowan muttered tiredly

The young hobbit led his two new guest to their baths. The blond he gave the guest bath and brunette would use his own bath.

Elira sank into the water letting the heat warm her.

"where are we" she wondered the days events rolling around in her mind.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock on the bathroom door

"yes?" she called tentatively.

" I..er... found some fresh clothes for you" squeaked Bilbo from the other side of the door " I'll lay them on the dresser for you" and with that the young hobbit scurried from the room.

after she finished scrubbing all the dirt and grime she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the adjacent room.

she spied the cloths on the dresser and held them was a simple dark green skirt and a yellow quickly changed and crept out of the room unsure of where to go. loud voices carried down the hall and she decided to follow them.

As she walked down the corridor and old man dressed in grey rounded the corner.

"Ah you must be one of our new arrivals" the old man chuckled " I am Gandalf … Gandalf the grey"

"Its a pleasure sir" Elira replied "I'm Elira Leaflin"

Gandalf smiled "I would be very interested to hear about how you came to be in that clearing my dear, if you feel up to telling the tale"

Elira bit her lip unsure if she should tell the truth but then another thought struck her she had heard one of the men mention a wizard perhaps this man was him. and if so maybe he could help her and Rowan get home.

" i think we should probably find some where to sit down " Elira said and she followed the wizard into a near by sitting room.

...

.

"And thats how it happened" Elira said with a sigh.

she glanced nervously at the wizard anxious to see if he believed her.

"Hmm a very strange case in deed" Gandalf hummed to himself deep in thought "now tell me what did the voice sound like? was it a woman?"

Elira stared at him in shock "how did you.." she began but stopped as she heard foot steps coming into the room.

Her face lit up as she saw Rowan entering the room.

she too was wearing different cloths she had kept the black leggings she had been wearing but now also wore a grey skirt that cam to her knees and what looked to be a white short sleeved under shirt of some sort which exposed the long shallow cut running down her left arm.

Gandalf looked at the new comer and introduced him self in the same fashion that he had to Elira.

"Rowan … Rowan firebrand" the brunette replied fidgeting a bit under the old man's curious stare .

The wizard continued to stare at the pair pensively for another moment before a voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Gandalf have you seen…oh never mind" Kili said coming to a halt in the entrance to the room .

He looked at the two women and smiled "Kili. at your service" he said with a bow.

"Kili did you find….. oh never mind" Fili said stopping next to his brother

"Fili at your service" he said bowing as well.

"Oh,well I'm Elira"

"And I'm Rowan"

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Elira and lady Rowan" kili said "lady rowan Oin our healer would like to dress your wound"

"Oh right, yeah" Rowan said looking down at her arm.

The two women followed the brothers down the hall to the main section of the hobbit hole where the other members of the company were milling about.

"Ah there you are lass come sit here" a grey haired dwarf said motioning to a bench pulled back a bit from the large wood table.

Rowan sat down extending her arm to the dwarf who began pulling out supplies .

"Oin at your service" he said bowing from where he sat.

"Ah well I do believe some introductions are in order" said Gandalf entering the room.

"well I'm Oin and that over there is Gloin" said the grey haired healer.

"Bofur at your service" shouted a dwarf wearing a floppy hat from across the room.

"Bombur" said a large dwarf from the kitchen "and this is Bifer" he said gesturing to another dwarf near by. the dwarf in question signed rapidly and smiled.

"Dori at your service" said another dwarf carrying a pot of tea "and these are my brothers Nori and Ori".

"Balin at your service" said a kind looking white haired dwarf.

"Dwalin" grunted a large dwarf from the corner.

Rowan recognized him as one of the dwarfs who had rescued her and Eli earlier.

"Fili" said the blond dwarf who kissed both girls hands

"and Kili " said the brunette brother mimicking his brothers actions

"at your service again" they said in unison.

The two women then turned to the last dwarf, who had also been in the clearing, who was standing next to gandalf in the corner.

"Thorin Oakenshied" he said merely nodding his head in their direction.

Elira felt all eyes go to her as every one waited for her to introduce herself.

"Elira Leaflin at your service " she said with a smile, mimicking the greeting the others had used.

It was Rowan's turn next.

Unable to stand at the moment she nodded at them all before saying "Rowan firebrand at your service".

"I'm sorry lass what did you say your sir name was? " asked Balin leaning in towards her

"uhh firebrand" Rowan said caught off guard by the question.

The old dwarf stared with the same curious look that gandalf had earlier.

"there you go lass good as new" said Oin from her side, breaking her train of thought.

"Thank you very much master Oin" said Rowan turning to give him a small bow.

when she turned back she noticed both Gandalf and Thorin were missing.

"why don't I find you something to eat? Im sure you both are hungry" said Bilbo smiling at the two women.

Bilbo soon brought out some bread and soup and set it down on the table.

...

.

After they had finised eating, Kili had offered to show Elira where she could find some tea leaving Rowan alone to wander about the home. she finally found a comfortable chair in front of the fire and relaxed into it.

As she gazed into the fire, she absent mindedly ran her fingers across the necklace she wore. it was a diamond shaped locket made of silver with intricate designs set around the border in the center it had a flat opal in the shape of a sparrow taking flight. clamped on one side of the chain was a small silver bead with intricate markings going around it.

"That's a beautiful necklace lass"

Rowan jumped at the voice and looked over to see Balin smiling at her.

"Oh why thank you it was my mothers" She said taking off the necklace to show the dwarf.

Balin carefully took the necklace in his hands turning it over studying the piece carefully.

He then took notice of the small bead on the chain. his brow furrowed as he examined it. looking back at the young woman in front of him he paused to study her features.

She had brown hair that fell down past her shoulder blades in soft curls, deep light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin dotted with freckles.

The old dwarf returned the necklace to Rowan giving her a smile

"You said it was your mothers? does that mean she has passed?" he asked

Rowan gave him a sad smile "Yes both of my parents died when I was young. I was raised by two close family friends after they passed. This necklace and my fathers dagger are all I have left of them"

Balin put a hand on her shoulder "I am truly sorry for your loss lass" he said

"Thank you Balin" Rowan said giving him a small smile.

...

...

.

Back in a small sideroom Gandalf, Thorin, and Dwalin sat.

"Absolutely not" Thorin growled at the wizard "The hobbit is a bad enough burden but now you want me to take two women?"

"I believe Elira and Rowan have proven that they can take care of them selves and will be great assets on this quest" the wizard countered. " You must trust that I know what I am doing Thorin really. I believe there is more to these two than meets the eye".

Thorin sighed and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Balin entering the room.

" I believe we have a problem lads." He said staring at his brother and Thorin.


	4. a long way to go

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J'S movies**

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked skeptically.

Balin nodded "the evidence is staring us in the face"

"And what evidence would that be?" Thorin interjected.

"earlier when I saw her in the study I was able to take a look at that necklace she wears it was obviously dwarf made but what tipped me off was the charm attached to the chain" He looked at the others for a moment before continuing "It was a hair bead ... one that bears the insignia of the Firebrand clan upon it."

"There is no denying she is the splitting image of Mira" Dwalin said with a sigh "But can it really be her? she was reported dead. All the evidence pointed to it."

"I Believe I can shed some light on this" said Gandalf shifting in his chair "you see long ago I was called to Rivendell on urgent business. Upon my arrival I learned why I was summoned. Lord Elrond showed me to a room in which I met a young dying woman and a little girl. I learned that the woman was Mira Firebrand she begged me to send her daughter somewhere where she would be safe. So after much research Lord Elrond and I discovered a way to send the child and her new guardians to another world."

No one spoke for a few moments as the dwarfs absorbed the new revelation.

"So it is really her then?" Dwalin said slowly.

"yes master dwarf I believe so" Gandalf replied before turning to Thorin " thus to aid in this quest is her birth right."

The dwarfs eyes narrowed at the wizard and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the door burst opened and Rowan stormed in.

...

.

Rowan had been passing the time wandering around the hobbit hole exploring its many passages. She had found 3 pantries a wine cellar 2 guest rooms and a storage closet so far. She decided to turn left at a fork in the passage and followed down a hall lined with doors.

Her ears pricked up as the sound from muffled voices could be heard from behind a door to her right. She bit her lip wrestling with her conscious about the merit of ease dropping . She contemplated for another moment before her curiosity got the better of her.

Slowly and silently she pressed an ear against the wooden door.

...

.

"What do you mean its my birth right!?" Rowan half yelled at the wizard " Do you know some thing about what happened to us!"

The wizard sighed and told her what he had told the dwarfs earlier.

"So I'm from Middle earth?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"indeed my dear you are." Gandalf replied.

The young woman was silent for a moment. She stared at the ground mulling over the wizards words in her mind.

Rowan looked up at them again "what about Elira?" she asked.

"what about Me'' a voice asked from the door way.

The group turned to see Elira standing in the door way.

Rowan filled her friend in on what she had learned before the two turned back to the wizard.

"So am I also from here ?" Elira asked.

The wizard smiled "Indeed you are my dear. your parents came to Lord Elrond and I from Lothlorine seeking safety for you. So once again we opened the void to the other world and sent you three through."

"Lothlorine? so the lass is an elf then?" Balin asked.

"partly master dwarf. Elira your mother was an Elf and your father human so to be precise my dear you are half human half Elf." the wizard said.

Elira reached up and touched her slightly pointed ears.

"And Rowan my dear your are half dwarf half human." Gandalf said turning to the brunette.

"So my mother was a dwarf then?" she asked

"Nay lass it was your father who was one of our race" Dwalin said.

Rowan swung around to face him. "you knew my father?" she asked excitedly

"Aye lass I did" the tattooed dwarf said.

Before she could continue gandlaf cleared his throat " I do think it would be wise for everyone to turn in for the night." he turned to face the two women " tomorrow you will accompany Fili and Kili to town so you both can get some traveling cloths and supplies"

"But how are we to pay for them ?" Rowan asked

"Leave that to me my dear now off you go. Bilbo is just down the hall he can show you to your rooms".

The two women reluctantly left and went down the hall to find Bilbo.

"You do not wish for her to know all that happened then? She will have questions." Thorin asked staring incredulously at Gandalf.

The old wizard sighed "I have no intention of keeping those events from her. But for right now she is dealing with enough surprises for one day. "

...

.

Rowan awoke to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Lady Rowan it is time to wake up. We will be leaving for Bree soon" Fili called through the door.

Down the hall Elira was getting a similar wake up call from Kili.

The two girls dressed in their borrowed cloths and went to go meet the brothers out front. When they got out side they saw the two standing next to a pair of ponies one black and one brown. At the sound of their approach the two siblings turned around.

"Ah good morning ladies" kili said with a sweeping bow "your fine steeds await"

"we could only find two ponies in the shire so well have to share" Fili said motioning to the two ponies behind him.

Kili strolled over to Elira and kissed her hand "My lady will you do me the honor of riding with me?" he asked.

Elira blushed a small tingling sensation rolled down her spine as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

" y..yes of course" she squeaked.

Taking his hand as he led her to the black pony And began to help her mount.

Fili glanced over at Rowan "Guess its you and me then my lady" He said with a grin offering his hand to her

"looks that way. And you don't have to call me lady Rowan. just call me Rowan." she said with a grin.

"As you wish."

To his surprise she was able to mount the pony by her self with just a little boost from him.

Fili slid onto the pony in front of her and grabbed the reigns " have you ridden before Rowan?"

"All my life, Bozwin was a ferrer so I grew up around horses" Rowan replied with a shrug " though I doubt Elira is doing as well. Shes never been on a horse before"

"That could be problematic, though I'm sure my brother will be more than glad to let her ride with him during the journey"

Rowan laughed "Oh I bet he would".

...

.

It had been a successful trip into town; Fili and kili had purchased the last if the supplies for the journey and the additional ponies that they needed.

Rowan and Elira had also been successful. They had each gotten bags for their clothing and supplies as well as traveling cloaks one grey (Rowans) and one deep green (Eliras) a few new pants and shirts sturdy boots and jackets .

They had also bought traveling supplies to go along with some of the things they already had from their bags from their world.

Rowan had also visited the armory with Fili and bought a small bow and arrow and some vambrances. She also purchased a knife for Elira.

...

.

Upon their return they found the rest of the company awake sitting down to breakfast.

"Ah such a love lovely sight to see in the morning" said Bofur greeting the two women as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh Bofur you warm my heart with your flattery, Its good to know some one around here notices my good looks" joked Fili as he entered the room earning him a chorus of mocking cat calls and whistles.

after breakfast the company dispersed to ready their bags and saddle their ponies.

Rowan and Elira met in the hall out side their rooms after they had finished packing.

"Are you ready for this?' Rowan asked with a weak smile.

Elira gave a small grin back "well you did promise an adventure when we set off on this vacation" she said "I just didn't think it'd be so literal"

The two laughed before turning and heading down the hall and out the door to where the ponies were.

"yours are over there." Thorin called to them as they came nearer.

He motioned to two ponies standing in the middle of the pack. one was a deep chestnut color with whit markings on its forehead. the other was a golden blond with little white tuffs at its hoofs.

Rowan patted the chestnut pony and smiled "whose a good boy?" she said stroking its nose.

Turning she called to Fili " what are their names?"

"Yours is Cian and Elira yours is Eimhim"

Elira had just finished tying her saddle bags when she heard thorin call

"Time to move out!" she pushed one foot into the stirrup like Kili had showed her and attempted to swing up into the saddle. she got halfway up before she lost the momentum and landed back on her feet.

"here ya go lass" Bofur said as he gave her a boost up onto the pony.

"Thanks"

"think nothing of it." he said tipping his hat at her.

finally all the ponies fell into line and the company set off on their journey.

.

_A/N ; hey guys so just a quick note if you were wondering Cian means ancient or elder and Eimhim means swift in Irish!_

_and thanks to everyone who reviewed!_


	5. A long way ago

Elira couldn't help but think about what the wizard had said to Bilbo after he can finally caught up with them.

"_Home is behind you. The world is ahead_".

The words applied to her and Rowan as well she thought.

She shifted in her saddle uncomfortably, they had been riding all day with few breaks and she was beginning to feel its ill effects.

Elira had never ridden a horse before, though she had always wanted to but sadly she had been too small as a child to be able to properly ride a horse, but she was learning quick thanks to Rowan and the dwarfs.

Elira looked over at Rowan who was riding up ahead of Elira trying to help Bilbo ride his pony. Rowan laughed as the poor hobbit nearly fell off his mount from fright when the pony nickered at him and shook its head; still laughing she grabbed the reigns for him as he righted himself in the saddle and went on with the lesson. Elira watched the pair for a moment thought Rowan looked relaxed Elira could tell that she was tense.

The information that they had learned over the last day and a half weighed heavily on both of them and now they were on a dangerous quest wherein the end they may have to face a dragon.

She leaned back in the saddle and blew out a sigh

"Is something wrong miss?"

Elira looked over at the young quiet dwarf next to her.

"Oh no, my legs are a bit sore that is all…..Ori right?"she asked giving him a smile.

Ori beaned at her and nodded "I was wondering...would you mind if I asked you some more about the other world?" he asked.

At this most of the company stopped their individual conversations and leaned in to listen. They were all very curious about the strange other world that the two woman had lived in.

For the first part of the day the company had berated the two women with questions, but most of the time their question would lead to about five more and need tedious explanation of things like electricity, computers, cars and so on.

They had stopped asking after rowan's patience wore too thin and she had snapped on Thorin who had asked if she was a witch while she was telling a story about fixing her car. Since then she had been riding alongside Gandalf and Bilbo, the three of them conversing among themselves.

"Of course not Ori." She said smiling "what do you want to know?".

"Well you said earlier that you were on a road trip while on a….a break before you got here. What were you on a break from?" he asked pulling out his little note book ready to scribble down her answer.

"Oh we were on break from university"

"And what would that be?" Gloin asked from somewhere ahead.

Elira though for a moment before answering "it's a big school where people go to study after their primary education for a career and once your done there you go and get a job in that field generally."

"So you learn your trade there?" Ori asked

"yes… it's pretty much like that I suppose" Elira said.

"What trade did you study lass?" Balin asked from up near the front.

"I was studying history and a minor in teaching. I wanted to teach high school History." She said happily.

"Aye it is an important thing to learn" the white haired dwarf said nodding.

"What about you Rowan?" Bofur called out.

Rowan turned in her saddle letting her pony drop back a bit.

"What about me?" she asked confused.

"What trade did you study at the university?"

"Oh I studied Athletic Training with a minor in emergency medicine"

"So you were to be a healer then?" Dwalin asked her.

"Yes. It's a certain type of healer one who deals with injuries to people who participate in sports ya know ; taping ankles, splinting, head injuries, pulled muscles, sprains, strains, doing wraps. Things like that" she said.

The dwarfs stared at her their brows furrowed in confusion.

Rowan sighed "yes I was studying to be a healer, but one who learned more emergency medicine and rehabilitation than medical practices"

"Ahh it seems like you loved it." Bofur said.

Rowan grinned " I really did. It's my passion."

"So do you start your trade when you come of age like we dwarfs?" asked Gloin

"umm I guess you could say that. Well there's no set age but most people begin university at 18 or 19" Elira answered.

"so how old does that make you miss" asked Ori timidly.

"I'm 23 and Rowan is 24" she said.

the company gasped.

Elira looked around frowning at the look of scandal the company had written across their faces.

"My beard you're just a child!" Bofur gasped.

Elira frowned "how old are all of you then?"

"I am 178" Balin said "Dwalin here is 169 and Thorin is 165".

It was Eliras turn to gasp "what about you two?" she asked Kili and Fili.

"I am 82 Kili is 77- he's the baby here; even Ori's got him beat at 79"

"so you can see our point here lass you are but a child" Balin said.

"Yes but you forget master dwarf that here is half elf" Gandalf interrupted.

"So she is immortal then? That makes her even more so of a young one" Dori said worriedly.

"No master dwarf she is not immortal for she is still half human. Though she will live much longer than any human I would wager she will live to at least 165"

Elira nearly choked

"and as for Miss. Firebrand the only other half dwarf I ever knew of lived to be 130 though given her lineage I would venture to say somewhere around 150 if not more. So as you can see they are not children given their life span."

..0...0.0.0...0.0.00...0.0.0...0.0.0.

They rode for a bit more before Thorin called for them to set up camp on a near buy raised slab of rock.

After dinner the company began to spread out their bed rolls. A few of the dwarfs pulled out pipes and lit them filling the air with a faint smell of tobacco and ash. Rowan sat against the wall of the stone out crop and laid her head back against the cool stone. She was dead tired.

She cast a glance around her before slipping a hand under the collar of her tunic and unclasping her necklace. She held it in her hand running a finger over the opal bird before unhinging the small lock that kept it shut. She stared at the small portraits in side of it. One was a photograph of her Bozwin and Adara at her 20th birthday on the other was a portrait drawing of her as a young child with her parents.

The man and the woman in the portrait smiled back at her. She smiled and closed the locket placing it back under her shirt just as Elira Kili and Fili came and sat down next to her.

Kili was asking Elira about how her first day on horseback was when a screech pierced through the night.

Rowan immediately tensed putting a hand to the outer thigh where her dagger was now sheathed.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked scampering back into camp.

"Orcs" Kili said.

Rowan was on edge now her hand had a white knuckle grip on the hilt of the dagger. Flashes of those creatures erupted in her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elira was scanning the tree line around them worriedly searching for orcs.

"Throat cutters" Fili added "there'll be dozens of them out there".

"They strike in the wee small hours while every ones asleep. Quick and quiet no screams- just lots of blood" Kili finished the fire light casting ominous shadows across his face.

Every nerve in Rowans body was standing on end waiting for the danger to strike. The cut on her arm was beginning to have a dull ach from her muscles tensing. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the two brothers laughing.

_ 'This was all a joke?!'._

Her anger it appeared, was shared by Thorin.

"Do you think that's funny!? Do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he seethed at his nephews.

The two brothers bowed their heads

"we didn't mean anything by it." Kili said apologetically.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He growled before turning and storming off to the rocks edge.

'_He kinda looks like batman over there….' _Rowan thought looking at Thorin.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the company as Balin began to tell them of the battle of Azanulbizar .

"And the pale orc what happened to him?" Bilbo asked once Balin had finished.

The old dwarf opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Thorin as he re-entered the camp.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

...

.

After things had died down Elira stood and stretched moving to her bed roll to go to sleep. The young half elf frowned as she stared down at the ground where her bed roll had been.

"Looking for something?" a low voice called nearby. She looked over to see Kili and her missing bed roll.

"Yes I am. Though it would be easier if someone didn't take it in the first place." She said rolling her eyes.

"I did not steal it I merely relocated it to a safer place." The young prince replied with a grin.

"Oh really" Elira said quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh aye, there is no safer place then right next to me" he replied winking at her.

"I am sorry for scaring you it was not our intent we only wished to have a little fun with Bilbo I could see how you were after Fili and I talked about orcs." He said quietly, moving closer to her ". You needn't be afraid. I give you my word- I will keep you safe on this quest".

Elira was thankful that the fire had begun to die out leaving little light to reveal the blush tinting her cheeks. "

Will you teach me to shoot?" she asked looking up at him. "I want to be able to defend myself when the time comes."

"Of course, we shall begin in a few days if you so wish." He replied.

They continued to stare at each other until the moment was disturbed by Rowans angry voice from somewhere behind them.

"You bastard! I had a spot right next to the fire now Bomburs gone and taken it!".

"I was merely moving it to a safer..offfff" Fili's response was cut off by a pillow smacking into his face.

Kili grinned broadly and his body began to shake with silent laughter "it looks as if this didn't go as well for my brother"


	6. a long way till dawn

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called as the rain continued to pour down, soaking the company to the bone.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!" some of the company grumbled at this muttering about just how useful this wizard was.

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo perking up.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

Gandalf nodded "There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown."

Bilbo cocked his head "Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"

A rash of snickering could be heard throughout the company.

Rowan nearly fell off her horse in shock at the generally timid hobbits sarcastic remark.

"**I** think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf answered grumpily.

After a while the rain subsided and the sun began to peek out again through the clouds. A few hours before dusk the company came across a field with the ruins of a farm house in it.

"we'll make camp here for the night." Thorin called out "Fili Kili look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them."

The rest of the company set to work making camp as Thorin marched over to Gandalf, who was examining the dilapidated remains of the old farm house.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandalf murmured as Thorin approached. Turning to the would be kind he continued " I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley"

"I have told you I will not go near that place!" Thorin snapped.

"and why not the elves cold help us; we could get food rest advice!" Gandalf countered

Thorin rounded on him "help what help do the elves give. A dragon attacks Erebor the elves looked on and did nothing orcs plunder Moria desecrate our sacred halls what help came from the elves then? You ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather, my father?"

Gandalf sighed "you are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold on to the past!"

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" Thorin shouted back.

By this time the whole company was watching the argument.

"Gandalf where are you going" Bilbo asked as the wizard stormed past them

"to seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense!"

"and whose that?"

"My self-master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarfs for one day!"

the company watched as the wizard strode away a slight sense of unease settled down on them.

"Come on Bombur were hungry" Thorin called, sending the company shuffling back to setting up camp.

Elira wondered over to Bombur who was pulling out pots from a saddle bag.

"Do you need help preparing dinner?" she asked startling the dwarf, who had not heard her approach.

"Oh my! What…. Oh yes, yes that would be wonderful thank you. If you would like you can start by setting out snares with Nori and Ori."

He said gesturing to the two brothers who were standing nearby. Elira nodded "but I don't know how to set snares" she admitted.

"That's fine I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you how." The round dwarf laughed.

Elira then set off to where the two dwarfs were standing Nori giving instructions to his brother while Ori looked at a sheet of paper. They both turned upon hearing her approach.

"Hello Elira" Ori greeted "can we help you with something?"

"Actually it's the other way around" Elira laughed "I'm here to help you set snares, though I may need some instruction."

Nori nodded and motioned for Ori and Elira to follow him into the woods. The brothers showed Elira how to set basic snares and where to place them. It was frustrating painfully tedious work trying to get the snares set right but Elira didn't mind, she wanted to be useful to the company and not a burden. She could not fight like the dwarfs or navigate like Gandalf so she had made it her goal to find some way to be useful.

...

Rowan emerged from the woods and sauntered the camp after finishing tying up the last pony . Her brow furrowed as she looked around the camp.

"Where's Eli?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry lass she is fine. She went to help Ori and Nori set snares." Bofur said.

Rowan nodded and plopped down on the ground near him. Leaning back on the log Bofur was sitting on she pulled out her dagger and a whetting stone and began to sharpen the knife.

"So do you know how to use that thing or is it just for show." Said Dwalin sitting on a log across from Rowan.

"I do mister Dwalin, Though truthfully not as well as I would like, but in a fight it is enough to give me a chance."

"so you've had training in battle then?" Balin asked

"Well I wouldn't call it that. Bozwin taught me a sword play growing up and Adara taught me to use a bow but most of it I have forgotten over the years. But as I said before its sufficient enough."

"So you think you know enough to survive? Well let's put it to the test" Dwalin said pulling his ax from behind the log.

Rowan stared the dwarf debating the offer. She knew she should decline given the massive disadvantage she would be at, but something inside of her blaze at the idea of a fight

"Very well I accept. though don't think an ax verses a dagger is really a fair fight." Rowan said eyeing the burly dwarf.

"Aye I have to agree with the lass tis hardly a fair fight" Balin said shaking his head.

"Here you may use this "

Rowan turned to see Thorin holding one of Fili's spare swords. She took the blade and unsheathed it. It weighed more than Rowan had expected and her arm faltered a bit at the weight. Slowly she swung at the air testing the weight.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Balin whispered to Thorin.

Thorin shrugged " Dwalin knows to exercise restraint when sparing with younger opponents. And she took the challenge so I say we see if she inherited her father's fighting ability."

Dwalin and Rowan moved to a bare part of the clearing. The sun was beginning to set leaving the field bathed in twilight. The rest of the company Bilbo included circled around the two to watch. Rowan stood on edge watching the Dwarf in front of her carefully tying to read his first move. Her whole body tense with anticipation. Then without warning Dwalin charged at her sending Rowan scrambling back dodging his ax.

She tried to pull up everything she could remember from Bozwins lessons about fighting. She quickly shot straight back and to the left swinging her sword at her opponents mid-section. A loud clang resounded in the field as ax met sword.

"You'll have to do better than that lass" Dwalin chuckled as he swiftly pulled his ax up ward, the force causing Rowan to lose the grip on her left hand as her right struggled to wield the heavy sword on its own. Quickly the dwarf swung at her taking advantage of her lessened grip. Rowan barely had time to bring her right hand up before the ax came crashing down. The force of the blow resonated from the sword though her arm and into her whole body sending her crashing backwards.

Rowan winced. She knew the dwarf had pulled back on the blow after it had connected with her sword. If it had been a real fight she would have been seriously injured. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she looked for her next move.

The large dwarf stood over her chuckling as he prepared to make his final 'blow'

Rowan grinned as she spotted her opportunity, quickly she kicked at the dwarf's leg, feeling a sense of pride when her leg connect against something solid. The dwarf grunted and faltered back but continued his approach. Rowan quickly stumbled to her feet, both hands back on her weapon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elira Ori and Nori entered back in to the clearing only to find their camp empty. Looking over they saw their companions gathered around in the out skirts of the field and jogged over to see what was going on.

Elira came up behind Bilbo and was about to ask what was happening when she saw what everyone was looking at. Rowan stood at one end of the circle dirt covering her shirt and smudged on her face breathing heavily. She was holding a large sword with both hands glaring at Dwalin who was holding a large ax. She gasped as the large dwarf charged at rowan.

"Bilbo what on earth is happening!?" she yelled to the hobbit.

"Oh hello Elira. This? Well Mr. Dwalin challenged Rowan to a fight. And I must say she is doing quite well."

Elira watched he fight worriedly. '_What are they thinking those are real blades one slip up and they could die'!_

The fight did not last for much longer much to Elira's relief. After a few more clashes- one of which Rowan had landed a blow with the flat of her blade- Dwalin and Rowan found themselves locked against each other weapons pressed together each vying for give in the others hold. Unfortunately for Rowan the dwarf was much stronger than her and managed to disarm her knocking her off balance, landing on her back.

The company clapped and cheered for the two opponents and bag of coins were exchanged as they went back to the camp for dinner.

"Alright lass lets get you up" Dwalin said offering the young woman his hand pulling her up to her feet . "That was a good job lass. Your guardian taught you well." He said with a smile.

" yah well not enough, I know you pulled a few of those blows." Rowan said a bit bitterly. She looked up at the dwarf "will you teach me to fight?" she asked.

"Aye I suppose I could. But be warned my training isn't easy and I won't make exceptions because you're a lass." The dwarf answered warningly.

" I wouldn't want you to" rowan said grinning. With that she turned on her heels and walked back to camp meeting up with Elira half way.

"Definitely her father's daughter" Balin said with a chuckle as he and Dwalin walked back together.

"Aye that she is"

...

.

Most of the company had finished eating and were cleaning up dinner and beginning to set up their bed rolls when Kili and Fili crashed into the camp.

"Trolls….Bilbo" wheezed Fili.

"What? Whats happened" asked Thorin rushing over to his nephews

"trolls took some ponies… Bilbo's gone after them" Kili elaborated.

The rest of the company jumped to their feet grabbing weapons. Rowan re- sheathed the dagger and shouldered her bow. Thorin looked at her and it seems he was about to tell her to stay put but the glare she sent him seemed to change his mind. Elira grabbed her daggers as well wrapping the belt around her so they sat on either hip.

Rowan turned to her "Im not even going to bother to try to ask you not to come but please stay towards the back and if something goes wrong run."

The company crashed through the woods in search of the trolls. Thorin motioned for them to slow down as they reached a lit clearing up ahead and they crouched down low and watched as Bilbo was dangled by the trolls who threatened to hold his toes over the fire.

Kili could not wait any longer. He charged into the clearing "drop him!" he demanded. The troll looked down at him " you what?" it asked.

"I said drop him!" Kili yelled. The troll flung Bilbo at Kili who dropped his sword just in time to catch the hobbit. Thorin singled the company and they charged into the clearing with a great shout.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.

The fight did not last very long. Per Rowans request Elira stayed towards the back of the fight managing to get a few good stabs in. feeling a small bubble of pride when she heard one of the trolls yell in pain when she jammed her knife into its foot. She was forced to jump out of the way and into the bushes as a large hand lashed out at her.

She was just about to jump back into the clearing when she heard "lay down your arms or we'll rip his off" she peeked through the bush to see the company throwing their weapons down.

'_what do I do I cant take on three trolls by my self' _ she thought. _' Gandalf I must find Gandalf'._

Silentlyshe set off through the woods finding the camp then setting off in the direction the wizard had stormed off in. The longer she searched the more panic began to set in

' _what if I cant find him'._

She began to cook up different plans in her head of how to save the company. She was so focused on the plans that she didn't notice that she was about to run into a tree. Startled from the impact Elira took a few steps back.

"well my dear I certainly didn't expect to find you out here" a voice said chuckling . Elira looked up and realized it was not a tree but Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Thank goodness we must hurry the company they have been captured by trolls!"

the wizard frowned and hurriedly followed Elira back to the clearing.

"My dear I need you to make sure that Bilbo keeps the trolls distracted while I get to the rock" he said to her before disappearing into the trees. Elira watched anxiously as Bilbo talked to the trolls.

"you think I don't know what you're up to?" one of them boomed "this ferret is taking us for fools!"

Elira realized the trolls had caught on to Bilbo's scheme. There was only one thing left to do she sprang from her hiding spot and up onto a nearby rock.

"looks like you missed one!" she called to the trolls who turned to look at her. She was forced to duck back into the trees to evade the trolls grasp as all tree reached for her.

"The dawn will take you all" she heard Gandalf voice boom.

Talking that as a sign that all was safe Elira came back into the clearing. She gazed in amazement at the trolls which were now made of stone.

"Trolls one weakness" Gandalf said coming along side of her "sun light will turn them to stone".

Elira set to work freeing the members of the company who were in sacks while Gandalf rescued those who were tied to an enormous roasting split.

" I'm glad to see you listen to me occasionally" said Rowan with a grin, as her friend cut her loose .


	7. a long needed break

_Hey guys sorry for the log time in between updates. I've been swamped with classes and skating and work! Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed. So here's the latest chapter, were finally going to get some romance going!_

Gandalf tapped one of the now stone trolls with his staff and smiled a bit. The old wizard was quite pleased with himself.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" Asked Thorin strolling over to him

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind" Gandalf answered with a small grin.

Thorin couldn't help but grin back at him. '_Never expect a straight answer from a wizard'_ he thought.

"Still all in one piece" Gandalf said looking around at the company who were spread about the clearing some putting back on layers and weapons others checking for and harm to themselves.

Thorin scoffed "no thanks to your burglar"

Gandalf gave him a raised eyebrow "he had the nerve to play for time…. None of the rest of you thought of that." The last part of his sentence, Thorin couldn't help but notice, carried a bit of sass with it.

"These trolls must have come down from the Etton moors." Gandalf said turning his attention to the stone trolls once more

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin questioned for he too was curious as to why they had come across the trolls in the low lands of the great east road.

Gandalf turned to face him "oh not for an age" he answered his brow furrowed and when he spoke again his voice was tinged with a hint of concern "not since a darker power ruled these lands"

Thorin looked up at the wizard, alarm etched on his face. For a moment the two stood in tense silence before Gandalf spoke again "they could have not moved in day light"

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said looking around them.

...0...0.0

Elira slouched back against a tree and closed her eyes. Even now her heart was still fluttering from all the adrenalin pumping through her veins. She had just face three trolls on her own!

She smiled inwardly '_at least I'm not a burden now!'_.

After she had helped free them many members of the company had thanked her for helping to save them. Even Thorin had said his thanks to her! She became aware of something blocking out the sun in front of her and opened one eye. Kili was crouched in front of her with a small frown on his face.

"are you alright?" he asked as his eyes flitted over her, searching for any signs of harm.

"Good lord!" she said exasperatedly "you're worse than Rowan!" rolling her eyes she continued "I'm fine really. I'm not made of porcelain you know."

Kili's face softened and the frown turned into a playful grin. He leaned in closer and took her chin in between his fingers.

"With skin as fair and beautiful as yours I would beg to differ." He said to her in a low rumbling voice.

Elira felt her face heat up. She was praying no one else could see the massive blush that had ignited in her cheeks. Just as she opened her mouth to reply Thorin began addressing the company.

Kili stood from his crouched position and offered Elira his hand to help her up. Together they walked over to where the others were gathering to hear their king's directions.

"Since our night was without rest we shall return to camp and rest for an hour or so then attempt to find the troll's hoard"

This was met with nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of the company, all of whom were exhausted after their night of nearly being eaten.

...0...0...0.0.0...0.0.0...00.0..0.00.0

Rowan couldn't sleep she laid on her bed roll near staring up at the canopy of trees. The chorus of snores told her that the rest of the company was having no trouble sleeping. With a frustrated huff she sat up. Looking around confirmed that besides her only one other person was awake. She stood taking her blanket with her and walked over to where Fili was sitting keeping watch. When they had gotten back to camp earlier Thorin had given watch duty to his nephews as punishment for not watching the ponies. It seemed that the eldest brother had taken the first watch.

Fili turned to look at her when she sat down. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked smiling at her.

"I can't sleep" the half dwarf muttered back

Fili looked back at her in confusion. Concern evident in his voice "is something wrong? Were you injured in the fight?"

When Rowan looked up at him she was startled to find that he had closed the gap between them and was now staring at her worriedly. His large hazel eyes searching her face for some sign of a problem.

Rowan laughed quietly "calm down before you have an aneurysm, I'm not injured just a few scratches and bumps. My first war wounds." She said grinning

Fili chuckled "very impressive. So what keeps you awake then?"

"I'm too damn cold to sleep" she said irritably glancing up at the sun; for despite the fact that it was day time the chill of the night still hung in the air.

Fili looked at her and noticed what was missing.

"Where is your coat?" he asked seeing she was only in her tunic, her ever present coat absent from her attire.

Rowan pointed over to another log nearby where he could see her coat draped over it. It looked damp and had pine needles strewn over it.

"It smells like troll" Rowan said "I was wearing it when we got shoved into those sacks. Dori helped me wash it quickly and told me to rub pine needles to try to get the smell out."

"So I figured I'd keep you and Kili company during you watches." She finished turning back to him.

As she turned she felt something heavy on her shoulders and looked over to see Fili placing his heavy fur line coat around her. She was going to protest but Fili spoke first.

"You need to sleep Rowan." Fili said looking at her seriously. "I know you have not been sleeping much since we began this journey. I can hear you turning about in your sleep and lately you have been constantly taking watches for others. Why?"

Rowan pulled the coat around her and looked at the ground her voice barely above a murmur. "I've been having dreams ever since we got here"

Fili moved closer to her "what do you dream of?'

She shook her head slowly "I do not know. When they first started it was just the sensation of smoke and fire then sometimes I would hear people yelling, even screaming. But lately they've gotten stronger more real seeming I can hear a man yelling at me to run but I don't want to. When I wake up I feel so scared and on edge. I nearly stabbed poor Bilbo when he woke me last time I had one."

"Do they happen often?" he asked quietly

She shook her head "no they come and go. The last one I had was three days ago."

"When Kili or I had a bad dream our mother used to say 'It does not do well to dwell on dreams lest you forget your reality. For dreams are only as real as you let them be'"

Rowan gave him a small smile as he stood up. She watched as he stretched and crept his way through the company and over to the form of his sleeping brother shaking him awake for watch. After waking Kili he then returned to where Rowan was sitting and took her hands in his pulling her to her feet and towards their bed rolls.

Rowan opened her mouth to question him but he put a finger to his lips gesturing to the sleeping dwarfs at their feet. When they got to their spots Fili pulled her bed roll alongside his motioning for her to lay down. When she did she was startled as he pulled her close so that her chin was nearly toughing his chest.

"What are you doing" she whispered blushing furiously

She could feel him grinning "I thought of a way to keep you warm" he said. And she had to admit he was right, he radiated heat like a miniature furnace.

She was praying Kili couldn't see them or else she would never hear the end of it. Thinking of Kili and his brother made a thought pop into her head. She squirmed in his arms until she was able to look up at him "so I have a question for you."

"hmmmm?" he hummed looking down at her

"What on earth were you and Kili doing that had you so distracted that trolls slipped pass you?"

"Just a brotherly argument mo annym"

Rowans head perked up "what did you just call me?"

"Go to sleep mo annym" Fili mumbled

Too tired to argue Rowan closed her eyes and snuggled into the coat, inhaling the scent of tobacco and pine trees. She quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

…..Flash back…

Kili and Fili sat side by side on a large rock looking out at the ponies grazing nearby.

"so you and Elira hmmmm?" said Fili elbowing his brother in the ribs playfully.

Kili turned to his brother "I don't know what you're talking about dear brother"

"Oh Elira you don't have to worry I won't let any harm come to you I swear on my mighty bow" Fili said in a mock impression of his brothers voice.

Kili was turning red as he realized his brother had overheard his conversation with Elira

"Oh Kili your bow is so impressive" he continued on this time in a high pitched voice batting his eyes at his brother. "Why thank you Elira" Fili said in the deep voice "though it's not as impressive as my brother's massive swo…AHH!" Fili yelled as he was cut off by his brother tackling him off the rock pinning him on the ground by placing his knees on Fili's arms and sitting.

"oh your one to talk" said Kili grinning down at him " At least I'm man enough to make a move, Instead of just making puppy eyes at her when she's not looking like a love sick dwarfling. Your just jealous because that night we moved the bed rolls instead of looking like a valiant genteldwarf like I did she called you a bastard and hit you with a pillow." Kili dissolved into a fit of laughter remembering Rowans reaction. "You should have seen your fac…oofff"

Fili had taken the opportunity to catch his brother off guard and flipped him onto the ground and pinned him there. "It's called slow and steady wins the race my baby brother. Why by shear beard alone I could have any woman swooning faster than you could. Remember that merchant's daughter from the iron hills? She thought you were just a babe! What did she call you when you tried to make a move on her?... oh right an adorable little scamp!"

It was Fili's turn to howl with laughter. And Kili took it as his chance to turn the tables again but Fili was a bit stronger. "oh no you don't" he laughed as the two dissolved in to a full on wrestling match.

A/N; yay finally some romance! Just a foot note mo annym means my soul in dwarfish.


	8. a long way for caving

After the brief rest the company had packed up the camp and left to seek out the troll hoard. After about 20 minutes they finally found it. As they company gathered around the opening of the cave they were all set back by the horrid smell wafting form the cave. Only a few decided to venture into it in the end. The rest of the company sat outside of the cave milling about. As those who were going in began to descend into the cave Rowan and Elira stood at the entrance.

"You wanna go in Eli?" Rowan asked not taking her eyes off of the cave

"I think I'll pass." Elira replied taking another step back "what about you?"

Rowan shrugged "it'd be interesting to take a look around, never seen a troll hoard before, or a troll for that matter I suppose."

"Are yeh coming in lassie?"

Rowan looked behind her to see Dwalin coming up beside her holding a torch.

"I was thinking I might, it would be interesting to see what's down there"

The tattooed dwarf nodded at her with a small smile "well if you're coming down, come down with me so I can keep an eye on yeh. No sense on surviving the trolls only to slip and die in their cave."

The two walked don into the cave together meeting up with Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bofur, Gloin, and Nori at the well of the cave.

There were many things in the cave all strewn together. Treasure, food, weapons, cages, boxes, barrels, and much to Rowans horror bones- human bones.

"You alright lass?" Dwalin asked seeing the horrified look on the young woman's face. He followed her gaze to a skull that lay just a few feet from her.

He put a hand on her shoulder "why don't you go see what the lads are up to?" he suggested trying to get her mind off the remains.

Rowan nodded and carefully walked to the other side of the cave where the brothers were standing with their backs to her bent over something.

"What are you looking at?" she asked starting the pair who quickly shoved something into their pockets.

"Just some knives and gems" Fili replied hastily. "Anything catch your eye?"

"I haven't seen much yet." She answered with a shrug

"Is Elira right handed?" Kili asked suddenly

"er… yah she is. Why?"

The brown haired dwarf pulled something off of his shoulder and showed it to Rowan. It was two short swords one just a bit longer than the other each sheathed in a scabbard attached to a belt on opposite sides. They were beautifully made blades- the hilts appeared to be made with gold leaf and had intricate writing at either end that met in the middle and continued into the blade. The blades were singled edged which curved at the middle and had small leaves etched into it.

"I figured she needed something more than daggers on this quest" Kili said

"It's a good idea Kili I'm sure she'll love them." Rowan said

The dwarf's face lit up. He excused himself and hurried out of the cave to find Elira.

Thorin called Fili to him leaving Rowan alone to explore the cave. She stopped by a rack of swords thinking about what Kili had said about needing more than daggers on the quest. Her fingers brushed along the dusty hilts. '_I have no idea what to look for in a sword'_ she realized. She looked around for Fili to ask him for help but he was still over with his uncle.

Looking around the cave she saw Dwalin nearby also looking at weapons. He must have felt her gaze because he looked up over at her and walked over.

"What are yah looking at over here?" he asked

"I want a sword" she said trying to sound confident "I was hoping you could help me find one?"

Dwalin smiled down at her. "Of course. Can't have you running around with just a bow and a dagger forever now can we?"

Rowan waited patiently as Dwalin shifted through the piles of the cave pulling out various swords, occasionally asking her to try one out asking her how the weight felt and if she liked the length of the blade.

"Ah ha" she heard him grunt as he pulled something from a basket. "Here lass try this one."

He handed her the sword. It was just a bit shorter than the one Kili used. The scabbard belt was a dark grey- blue and the scabbard itself was dark brown with lines of silver running up the sides and going across the top in a scroll pattern. She pulled the blade out and tested the weight. It was much lighter than the others she had tried out she swung it a few times to be sure. The blade was a double edge with beautiful blue runes running up the middle. The hilt was copper-gold colored and where it met the sword was designed to look like dragons curving up on either side. And at the handle there was a strap of leather set into it for grip.

"It's perfect" she said beaming up at him

"I figured it would suit you, even if it is elven made." He said with a smirk. "Come on now and I'll help ya put it on your back so it won't catch on your bow."

She nodded enthusiastically and the two made their way to the entrance of the cave as Thorin called for the others to exit as well.

Once out side he took the sword and scabbard from her and arranged it so she would have easy access to both her sword and bow and helped her secure it.

"Thank you" she said excitedly and before either of them knew it she had pulled him into a hug.

She grinned sheepishly at him when she let go "sorry, I'm kind of a hugger"

Dwalin chuckled a bit "So was your mother" he murmured

"What" Rowan asked

"Nothing lass"

She was about to persist but was but her attention was shifted to a rustling coming from the trees near by

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted

"Arm your selves! Hurry now!" Gandalf shouted to the company

Rowan drew her sword and held it with both hands.

Nothing could have prepared her for what came out of the forest.

...0.0.0.

Elira drew her dual swords glancing at Kili who was beside her bow at the ready. The whole company was armed and ready, waiting for the new enemy to emerge.

But it was not what any f them had expected when a man riding a sleigh drawn by large rabbits burst into the clearing screaming "thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Everyone was dumb founded.

"Are those…. Rabbits?" Elira asked Kili.

"Yes I do believe they are" he answered

"Is that common in middle earth?" she asked perplexed

"No tis not"

...

After they discovered the identity of the sleigh owner the company relaxed and waited for the wizards to finish their conference.

Rowan wandered over to where Elira was and sat down next to her.

"Look what Kili found me!" she said showing her the short swords at her hips. "and he got me this too"

Elira held up her hand for her to see on her middle finger was now a small intricate band of silver made to look like woven vines and in the center shown a small emerald that glittered in the sun.

"Looks like someone has got them self a gentleman caller" rowan said with a smirk. "And It looks like were not the only ones now armed" she said a bit louder to catch the attention of the passing hobbit.

"Oh yes Gandalf found it in the hoard. He said it would be the perfect sword for me." Bilbo said wavering between pride and worry about his new blade.

" I think it's perfect." Elira said "come on Bilbo I'll show you some of the moves Kili had taught me." And with that Elira grabbed the hobbit and jogged off.

Rowan was about to go after them to get an explanation for why they ran off when Fili sat down next to her '_so that's why she ran off'_ Rowan thought

"I have something for you" he said smiling at her "hold out your arm"

Rowan obliged and held out her right arm.

She was surprised when she felt something cool touch her wrist

"My brother isn't the only one who found something in the cave"

Rowan stared at the bracelet he had clasped around her wrist. It was made up of small rectangles of blue topaz set into silver fastenings with intricate boarders all hinged together. At the top of the bracelet was one rectangle that had an opal in the shape of a crescent moon set into the topaz.

"Fili" she breathed "this is beautiful"

She hugged him. "But I didn't get you anything" she said guiltily

"I didn't want you to mo annym"

She smiled perhaps this new world wasn't so bad. Lately she had been pondering returning to the other world after this quest but now… not so much.

A howl ripped through the clearing

Then again maybe the other world is the better way to go.


	9. a long way to safty

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hobbit or the P.J movies if I did I'd be a whole lot richer.**

_Here's the newest chapter and were finally getting to Rivendell yay! I may update the next chapter either today or tomorrow since I have the day off._

Rowan drew her sword imminently and Fili did the same. She knew that sound. It was one that had haunted her nightmares since they got here.

"Wolf was that a wolf? Are there wolves here?!" Bilbo asked frantically

"Wolf that is no wolf" Bofur replied just as a warg came bounding into the area

An arrow whizzed by them and embedded its self in the wargs neck. The warg tumbled down and was finished off by Thorin and Dwalin.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin yelled "which means an orc pack is not far behind"

"Orc pack?!" said Bilbo echoing rowans thoughts

Gandalf surged forward to Thorin "who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one"

"Who did you tell!?" the wizard asked more emphatically

"No one I swear! What in Durins name is going on?" Thorin answered with a tinge of fear

"You are being hunted."

Rowan felt herself begin to tremble. Images of her last encounter with orcs flashed in her mind. She could feel grimy hands around her throat again.

Fili looked down at rowan and imminently saw something was wrong. Her somewhat swarthy complexion was now pale and her whole body was trembling slightly.

"Rowan?" he called softly

"We need to get out of here!" he heard Dwalin call

"We can't we have no ponies they bolted!" Ori called from behind Fili

"I'll draw them off!" the strange Wizard said

Gandalf frowned "these are Gundabad wargs they will out run you!"

The other wizard puffed up with pride "these are Rohsogbel rabbits…..I'd like to see them try"

The company grabbed their bags and got ready to run

"Rowan we have to go now" the sound of urgency in Fili's voice broke her from the daze. She ran and grabbed her pack and satchel and joined the others as the wizard flew by them on his sleigh.

"Run!" Gandalf called and the company bounded out of the forest and onto a rocky Moore.

0.0.0...0.0...

The company sprinted across the uneven terrain heads whipping back and forth looking for any sign of the orc pack.

Elira jogged next to Kili both of her swords drawn. From across the moor she could see the wizard whipping across the ridge on his sleigh, the orcs hot on his trail.

"Hurry now, stay together!" Gandalf said in an urgent voice

They ran along a long out cropping of rock hoping to stay out of sight. As they neared the end Thorin heard the howling once more only this time it was closer.

"Ori no!" He cried pulling the young dwarf back behind the rock by his collar just in time, as the orcs raced by on top of a hill near the rock.

"Come on, come on quickly!" Gandalf said in a hushed voice after the wargs were out of their sight.

The company hurried on in the direction he was pointing to trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked

The only reply he received was a withering look from the wizard who then jogged after the company with Thorin behind him.

As they ran along the orcs continued their pursuit of Radagast. Then suddenly one of the orcs paused and sniffed the air looking across the moor.

The company was forced to turn suddenly when the orc pack passed not too far in front of them. They flattened themselves against a nearby rock and held their breath. Then a growl was heard, but this time not from somewhere on the moor but from on top of the rock they were hiding along.

The orc sat on top of the rock and sniffed the air again drawing his sword.

From down below Thorin risked a glance up to see where the orc was. He then looked at his nephew giving him silent instructions he then motioned to Rowan trying to convey to his nephew the plan. Kili nodded and nudged rowan pointing at her bow. She nodded and silently handed her sword to Ori who stood next to her, then unsheathed her bow and pulled out an arrow.

'Orc' he mouthed pointing to her 'warg' he mouth again pointing at himself. Rowan nodded and nocked the arrow.

'One' he mouthed 'two, three'. On three they both bolted from the cover of the rock and fired. Kili's arrow hit its make embedding its self in the wargs skull. Rowans however did not- it hit the orc just below the neck. The now dead warg tumbled off the cliff sending its wounded rider crashing amid the company. It immediately got up yelling as it charged at them. Dwalin and Biffer finished it off, but not before its screams had alerted the rest of the pack to their location.

The howling increased and echoed across the rocks.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled

The company sprinted along the moor which became even hillier as they went. When they reached the top of a hill they looked out over the valley.

"There they are!" Gloin called out pointing to where the pack was barreling towards them

"This way quickly!" the wizard urged surging on wards

Elira was nearly out of breath her legs were on fire and her heart felt as if it was going to beat rite out of her chest. She had a white knuckle grip on her blades as she frantically looked around them.

"Come on we arnt dying just yet" she heard Rowan say as she snagged Eliras arm with her free hand pulling her forward.

She noticed Rowan had stowed her bow for now and instead held her sword in her right hand.

"Some vacation this turned out to be!" Rowan said with a small forced grin.

Elira could tell she was doing her best to stay calm.

"Well….. at least the scenery…. Is nice" Elira said in between gasps.

They raced up another hill and into a flat valley filled with tall dry grass.

Thorin came to a halt and felt his insides clench. Their path forward was now blocked by two riders at eh top of a ridge.

"There's more coming!" his nephew called as two more orcs came behind them.

Thorin spun around looking for a way out. The orcs had surrounded them and were beginning to close in

"Kili, Rowan shoot them!" he shouted

Both of them drew their bows

"Were surrounded" Fili shouted to his uncle

Kili and Rowan stood together at the head of the flat firing at the orcs that were trying to enter.

"Where is Gandalf!?" Dori yelled

Rowan looked behind them. The wizard had indeed disappeared. '_shit'_

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled

The company had made somewhat of a circle around the flat to better fight off the incoming pack, all of them stood with weapons drawn waiting.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as the pack began to advance at them

Elira stood next to Bilbo. She glanced at the hobbit who had his small sword drawn looking uncertainly around him.

Suddenly a shout rang out from behind the pair

"This way you fools!"

Elira turned to see the wizard pop up from the rock behind her then disappear again.

"Come on all of you!" Thorin called

The company rushed towards the rock. Elira turned to the hobbit just in time to see a warg headed for him.

"Bilbo! Duck" she called springing forward. She got to him just as the warg lunged at him. Blindly she thrust one of her blades up feeling it hit something solid. The warg yelped and backed off momentarily giving her enough time to grab the hobbit.

"Come on!" she yelled jumping down the passage with Bilbo in tow.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she counted who was down there- Gandalf Bilbo, Balin, Dori, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Gloin and Oin.

"Where's everyone else!?" she asked frantically.

The wizard looked at her then up to the top of the passage.

Her heart clenched. Rowan was still up there.

.0.0...0.0.0...0...0.0.0..00.0...0.0.0

Back above the passage Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Ori, and Rowan were still trying to get to the passage.

"Kili, Rowan!" Thorin called to the pair who were still at the base of the flat firing at the oncoming orcs.

Thorin sliced down a charging warg "Come on both of you!" he shouted.

The brunette par turned and sprinted towards the rock where Fili, Thorin and Dwalin were waiting.

A hint of move met to the side caught rowans attention. Turning she saw Ori still in the field struggling to get away from a warg and its rider.

"Kili" she called catching his attention motioning towards the young scribe.

As she ran towards Ori she sheathed her bow and drew her sword as Kili's arrows whizzed past her striking the warg.

The orc had dismounted its wounded ride and stalked towards Ori who was desperately firing rocks from his sling shot as he ran. Rowan charge up from the side bringing her sword down as she went. Black blood sprayed from the wounded orc splattering both Rowan and Ori. She didn't even bother to make sure it was down for good, incapacitated was good enough for her. She grabbed the dwarf and sprinted to where the others were waiting.

Upon seeing them arrive, Dwalin and Kili jumped down the passage to join the rest of the company.

"Come on Ori" Rowan said giving the dwarf a push towards the tunnel. The poor dwarf was still in shock. But luckily the small push was enough to send the small dwarf tumbling down the passage, unfortunately he was too shocked to let go of Rowans arm.

The young woman was caught off guard and she suddenly fell head first into the tunnel unable to protect herself with both arms. The dwarf's weight pushed her against the rock as they slid and tumbled down the passage finally landing at the bottom. The two rolled when they hit the bottom sending them both sprawling onto the floor nearby, just as Thorin and Fili landed behind them.

Rowan groaned as she tried to push up from the floor.

"Ori I love you and all, but will you please get off me!" she said slightly irritably

The dwarf then realized what had happened and jumped up. "Im so sorry miss! I should have let go"

Rowan slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position Justas an orc carcass came tumbling down into the tunnel.

"Elves!" Thorin said examining the arrow lodged in its neck.

Elira went over to Rowan, happy to see her friend after the scare she had just had. She was taken back when she saw her. The brunette has black blood splattered on the face and neck and was currently picking small pieces of rock out of a nasty looking abrasion on the side of her right arm hissing softly when she touched it.

"Are you alright?" Elira asked worriedly

"I'd be a lot better if dwarfs didn't have such strong grips." Rowan muttered.

Elira jogged over to her pack and brought out a roll of gauze

"Here, we can't have you losing your arm from infection." She said winding a thin layer around her friends arm.

"I cannot see there the path way leads do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said followed by murmurs of agreement from the company.

Rowan attempted to stand groaning as she did "shite I feel like I've been hit by a truck"

All of her body felt sore and bruised all she wanted to do was sit back down on the stone floor. She was contemplating it when she felt a hand at the small of her back pushing her forward.

"We can't have you falling behind" Said Thorin looking down at her

"Are you hurt?" he asked. He had heard her yell and had turned around in time to see her being dragged into the passage by Ori's grip.

"Yah just some scratches. Didn't really have the landing I was hoping for."

They walked side to side as the passage began to narrow

"You should have Oin check it when we stop next." He said. He looked forward to see the rest of the passage and caught a glimpse of Dori fussing over his young brother wiping orc blood off of his face as they walked. A trace of a smile formed on his face as he turned back to look at Rowan "dwarfs do not forget acts of kindness or valor easily, as I have already explained to Miss. Elira after her troll stunt. I believe you will be seeing a lot of the brothers Ri from now on."

"Oh joy." She mumbled

...0.0...0...0.0.0.

The path narrowed up ahead and the company was forced to go through it single file.

"Where do you think he is leading us?"

Elira jumped a bit at Bilbo's voice.

"I do not know I just hope it is miles away from those orcs."

They did not have to wait much further as the tunnel abruptly gave way to an opening.

Elira stopped ahead of them stood the most beautiful city she had ever seen. All that she could see was bathed in golden sunlight. Large waterfalls torrented over the side of the cliff wall behind the city. Even the air felt different more relaxed.

As soon as she had exited the tunnel she felt a strange sensation wash over her. It was similar to the sensation she had felt when she had first woken up in middle earth only this time it was stronger.

The hobbit stopped next to her looking out around them with a perplexed expression.

Elira made her way to Gandalf who was standing near the edge of the opening, followed by Bilbo

"Gandalf where are we?" she asked looking up at the old Wizard

He looked down at them with a smile "you can feel it?"

"Yes it feels like….well….im not sure" Elira admitted

"It feels like magic." Bilbo said from behind her

"Very good" Gandalf said to him. "The valley of Imladris" he said a bit louder so the rest of the company could hear. "But in the common tongue it is known by another name"

"Rivendell" Bilbo breathed

"Here lays the last homely house east of the sea" Gandalf said as the company took in the beautiful surroundings.

"This was your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin accused stalking over the Gandalf

"You have no enemies here Thorin. The only ill will to be found here is the one that which you bring yourself!"

"Do you think elves will give this quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!" he countered

"Of course they will! But we have questions that must be answered" the Wizard said. Thorin couldn't argue with him on that. What good was his grandfather's map if they could not read the text?

"If we are to be successful this will be needed to be handled with tact… and respect.. and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me!"

Elira held back a snort of laughter at the Wizard's comment and fell into line alongside Bilbo as they crossed into the valley.

"_Welcome home my child"_

Elira nearly fell off the bridge from fright "did you hear that?" she asked Bilbo

"Hear what miss?" the hobbit asked

"Oh nothing."

Elira knew that voice; it was the same voice that had brought her to middle earth.

A/N; in case anyone wants a picture of the swords from the last chapter I molded them after Arwen and Eowyn's swords.


	10. a long way for a bath

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hobbit or P.J's movies in any way.**

The company marched across the small stone bridge that led across the river below. On the other side they found themselves in a beautiful stone court yard surrounded by ornate stone pillars. Most of the company was looking around in wonder except for Thorin and Dwalin who stood shoulder to shoulder looking around with contempt and suspicion.

"Ah Mithrandir"

The company turned around to see a tall brown haired elf walking toward them.

Gandalf smiled at the elf. "Ah Lindir" he said approaching him

Thorin began to feel uneasy at the elf's presence.

"Stay sharp" he whispered to Dwalin not taking his eyes off the elf before him.

The elf addressed Gandalf in elvish leaving the rest of the company in the dark- Everyone that was, except for Elira whose head suddenly snapped up upon hearing familiar words.

Rowan too heard the language and though it sounded familiar she didn't understand it.

"Do you know what they are saying?" she whispered

"A bit, I caught valley and you crossed"

The conversation switched back to the common tongue at that point

"I must speak with lord Elrond" Gandalf said urgently

The elf frowned "my lord Elrond is not here"

"Not here? where is he?"

Before the elf could answer the sound of a horn echoed through the valley. The company turned towards the bridge in confusion trying to locate the source of the sound.

Suddenly a large caravan of elves on horseback came cantering up the bridge.

"ike bakar! Close ranks!" Thorin shouted to the company, jolting them into action they pulled out their weapons readying to fight then formed a circle, pulling Bilbo Elira Ori and Rowan into the center of it.

Elira was confused by their actions. From what Gandalf had told her elves were peaceful people. But from the way the company was reacting to the new arrivals it would seem as though they posed a threat.

The horses began to circle the company squeezing them closer together riling the dwarfs up even more.

When the horses finally stopped moving another elf rode forward.

"Gandalf" he said smiling

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf greeted striding forward a bit and bowing.

The two conversed in the same language as the elf dismounted his horse taking a crude looking sword from one of his men.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something or someone must have drawn tem near"

Gandalf looked sheepishly at the elf lord "ah well that may have been us"

Elrond looked out at the company watching as Thorin strode forward to the head of the group

"Welcome Thorin son of thrain"

"I do not believe we have met" Thorin said politely, though there was a hint of derision in his voice.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew thror when he ruled under the mountain" said Elrond

"Indeed? He made no mention of you" this time there was no mistaking the contempt in his voice.

The elf lord looked as though he was studying the dwarf before him before he spoke again in elvish.

"What does he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin yelled causing the other dwarfs to begin to rile up once more.

Gandalf sighed "no master dwarf he is offering you food"

The company began to mutter to one and other.

"If you would like I can show you to where you can get washed up for dinner. And any wounds you may have can be seen by our healers" Elrond continued looking at the fresh scratch on Ori's cheek.

The company begrudgingly agreed and followed Lindir out of the court yard.

As they were leaving two of the company caught Elronds eye. He studied the two women and a flash of gold around the blonde's neck made his breath catch.

"Gandalf" he said to the wizard next to him "it would seem we have much to discuss.

...0.0.0...0.0..0...0….0.0..0...0.0

Rowan and Elira walked with the company as they followed Lindir down a series of path ways finally stopping at one large hall way.

"Here we" he said motioning to the door behind him

The company started to follow through but rowan and Elira lagged behind. They looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"My ladies" Lindir called to them drawing their attention back "this is Serin and Thera they will show you to your rooms." He said pointing to two beautiful elvish women behind him. Both were tall with pale skin one with jet black hair and the other with warm blond hair. The two smiled at the two travel worn women in front of them.

Rowan and Elira nodded and smiled back following the woman as they led them down a different passage. They stopped first at a large elegant wooden door. The Black haired elf- Serin turned to Elira if you will follow me miss.

Elira cast one final glance at rowan and waved goodbye following the woman through the door. Once inside she marveled at the room se now stood in. it was all cool white stone with a large window-door cut into the opposite wall that led to a terrace. A comfortable looking bed lay by one corner with a dresser and night stand near it. Elira followed the woman into an equally lavish bathroom with a large tub set into the floor.

"I can take your cloths to be mended when you're changed" Serin told her as she motioned to a privacy screen

Elira stripped out of her old worn cloths tossing them over the screen. Once she heard the door click she slipped into the warm soapy water every muscle in her body relaxing. She looked around the rim of the tub at the small glass vials Serin had left for her to use along with a bar of soap. One for the bath water and one for her hair the other was perfume for after she dried off. Taking the stopper out of the second vial she poured some into her hands then scrubbed it into her hair. She relished in the clean lovely scent it left. Perhaps Rivendell wouldn't be so bad.

...0...0

Just few yards away in a room not too far from Eliras, rowan followed Thera into an equally lavish room.

When she got into the bathroom she stripped and slipped into the tub after setting out her old cloths for Thera. She scrubbed her body and hair till there wasn't a speck of dust on her. The warm water felt good on her aching body.

After a bit a knock came at the door it was Thera

"Lady Rowan when you are ready I have fresh cloths for you"

Slipping out of the tub Rowan grabbed a towel off the nearby table and dried herself off before wrapping it around herself and opening the door.

Thera was standing near the bed neatly arranging articles of clothing on the bed.

"Ah lady Rowen I have brought you a dress for dinner. And Lindir has brought something's from the healer for your arm" she said motioning to the fabric draped over the bed

Rowan looked at the multiple layers of unfamiliar clothing on the bed before her. She eyed the various laces and buttons with apprehension.

Thera must have sensed her apprehension for not a moment later she added "if you would like I can assist you in getting ready"

Rowan grinned sheepishly "If it's no trouble. And you can just call me Rowan."

The elf smiled back at her and handed her the undergarments and dressing gown from off the bed directing her to another changing screen.

After she was finished dressing Thera then motioned for her to sit on the bed while she put slave and wound a bandage around the scratch. After she then set to the task of helping rowan dawn the elegant dress. It was a pale shade of turquoise made from light airy fabric that shaped her body then fanned out a bit at her hips, the sleeves fit her arms perfectly then at the elbow billowed out downwards for a few inches. The top of the dress had a heart neckline with elegant trim that matched the trim at her elbows. At her hips Thera secured an delicate silver belt then looked at her handy work

"There we are! Now let's do something with your hair!" she said steering the half dwarf to a chair pulled next to the vanity.

It was the first time in a while Rowan had seen her reflection clearly and she nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. The sides of her cheeks near her jawline were dusted with peach fuzz.

"Are you alright?" Thera asked seeing her shocked expression and the way Rowan kept rubbing her hand against her cheek

"I have facial hair" Rowan said dumbfounded. She had had one or two stray hairs along her jawline back home but never anything like this!

It was Thera's turn to look confused "I thought all dwarf women had facial hair?"

The light bulb in Rowans head clicked

"Oh…..yes.. yes it's… uh just grown since I last looked that's all" rowan said covering

Thera nodded and began to run her hand through Rowans hair

"I'm thinking an updo" she said smiling

Thera weaved Rowans hair this way and that way and in the end managed to pull all of her hair into a bun of loose curls all pinned together with a braid running along each side of her head that disappeared into the bun.

"There we are all finished!" she said with one final touch pinning a white flower into the side of the curls.

Rowan couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a princess.

Thera then ushered her out the door and led her back through the halls and into a different building, telling Rowan what was in the different areas they passed.

As they turned into a open air building the two ran into Elira and Serin.

Elira had gotten the elvish makeover too Rowan noted. The blonde's hair was down with two intricate braids running along either side of her head connecting into one braid in the back showing her slightly pointed ears. She wore an emerald green dress with fine gold embroidery that shimmered in the sunlight. The dress had trumpet sleeves that stopped mid forearm and she had a gold sash tied around her waist.

"Well don't you look positively regal" rowan said followed by a wolf whistle.

"Your one to talk I mistook you for another elf when I saw you" Elira said

"If you would follow us we can show you to dinner" said Serin

Elira extended her arm "well can I escort you to dinner my lady"

"My lady you may make me swoon" rowan said with a laugh looping her arm around Eliras. Still laughing they turned and followed Serin and Thera down the hall.

A/N; hey guys so sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. But next chapter we'll be getting to the good stuff- finally going to find out about Eliras past and maybe even Rowans!


	11. a long way for the truth

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J's movies**

_A/N; so for Rivendell I will be going with the books and doing a weeklong stay, yay were finally going to find out about Elira and Rowans past!_

_Don't forget to review!_

The two were led onto an open air court yard. At the very edge of it Serin and Thera bowed and left leaving the friends on their own.

They could hear the boisterous laughter of the company spilling out into the hall way where they stood.

Still arm in are the two ventured into the court yard.

"Well bless my beard have angles come down from the heavens." Said Bofur cheekily when he saw the two enter

This drew the attention of the rest, and all eyes fell upon the two women as they entered

"Well don't you too look mighty fine"

"Aye you look like princesses"

"Aye, you lot don't clean up so bad your selves" Rowan said laughing as she and Elira sat down at the table.

Rowan sat next to Balin and Bilbo with Elira next to her. Plates of food were set in front of them, which they gratefully began to eat.

As they ate they listened to Elrond finish telling Gandalf and Thorin about their swords. This led to some questions about where they were headed- something Thorin did not take too kindly to Rowan watched as he excused himself for a moment as the elves came around to clear the table, prompting Bofur to lighten the mood.

This seemed to work for after Bofur had finished his song Thorin returned.

Elrond handed Thorin back his sword before turning to his new guests.

"Welcome Rowan Firebrand. I am glad to see you once again, it has been many years since our last meeting." He said smiling at her.

Rowan gave him a bow of respect "thank you Lord Elrond. And I wish to thank you for your aid many years ago."

"I was glad to be of assistance."

He then turned his attention to Elira.

Much to everyone's surprise when she stood to bow he strode over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

He then pulled back and clasped his hands on her shoulders, his eyes filled with joy.

Elira on the other hand stood in shock, surprised by the elf lord's enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm sorry I don't wish to be rude, but have we met before?" Elira asked

Elrond smiled down at her "you were but just a child when last we met, but as soon as I saw your mothers neckless and looked at your face I knew it was you. I could never forget the face of my only niece. "

Rowan sputtered on her drink and Elira nearly choked in surprise. The entire company gasped eyebrows shooting into their hair lines.

"Your…. Your niece!?" Elira exclaimed "but Gandalf said I was from Lothlorien not Rivendell"

"Indeed he was correct" Elrond said calmingly "allow me to explain. Your mother was Lady Galaren, youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Her sister was Lady Celebrían- my wife."

"So you're my uncle?" Elira said queried.

"Yes. And there are some others who wish to meet you." Elrond chuckled waving his hand in a beckoning motion.

Two young identical looking male elves came out on to the court yard practically vibrating with excitement, followed by a younger looking female elf.

"These are my children, my sons- Elladan and Elrohir, and my daughter Arwen." Said Elrond gesturing to them in turn

The twins quickly embraced their newfound kin, Arwen joining in moments later.

Eliras eyes were beginning to well with tears. She had family again- an uncle, cousins, a grandmother and grandfather!

"But wait" Elira paused, a thought coming to the front of her mind "If I had a whole extended family in middle earth why did my mother and father cross to the other world?"

Elrond's face dropped a bit. A hint of sadness crept into his voice as he spoke. "Your mother wanted you to be able to grow up in peace something she did not believe possible here after what happened to Celebrian."

The mood on the court yard had become somber. Elladan and Elrohir had become tense, dark expressions cast on both of their faces. Arwen had tears beginning to form in her eyes. She politely excused herself and hurried away from the court yard her brothers exchanging worried glances before following her.

Elrond cast a sorrowful glance in his children's direction before continuing "my wife was on her way back from a visit to Lothlorien many years ago when she was attack by orcs on the road. We searched tirelessly for her. All of Rivendell and Lothlorien were emptied to aid in the search. For many weeks we came up empty until Elladan and Elrohir found her. They slaughtered the orcs and rescued her from imprisonment but she never fully recovered after her return home. The horrors she had endured during that time became too much to bear and eventually she sailed to the undying lands. Galaren too was never the same after that she no longer believed this world to be good or at peace. So when you were born she did not wish for you to grow up in this world, she was fearful that you may meet the same fate as her beloved sister. So she pleaded with us to send you three through the void to another world, one where you could grow up in peace."

Elira put a reassuring hand on Elrond's shoulder. "And I did. I grew up happy and in peace like she wanted"

Elrond paused for a moment as if he was debating something.

"May I ask you something?" he asked in a low voice

"Of course"

"How did Galaren….. How did she..pass?"

Elira looked at him in surprise "how did you know she was gone?"

"Lady Galadriel informed me. She could sense it even through the void"

Elira stared at the floor. "It was not too long after my father." She began "he got really sick just before my 20th birthday. He died not too long after. My mother tried to keep going after he passed but it was hard for her. Losing the man she loved. But she tried as long as she could, for me. But in the end she needed to be with him. I guess she died of a broken heart. She was so happy in the end; she knew she was going to see him again." Elira smiled a bit.

"Your mother and your father held a love for each other like no other" Elrond said with a small smile.

"I shall send word to Lothlorien. I'm sure they will be elated to hear of your return to this world."

As Elrond and Elira continued their conversation about her new found relations, the rest of the company began to settle in around the courtyard. Some pulled out pipes others began sharpening blades or whittled away at blocks of wood.

Rowan had finally recovered from the shock of meeting her friends surprise family, when a question began to brew in her mind.

"Dwalin" she called walking over to the dwarf who was standing nearby leaning against a large coulomb.

"What is it lass?" he asked with an amused tone

"I was wondering… well you've spoken before about knowing my mother and father and his clan."

"That I have" he answered his tone becoming shadowed.

"I was wondering where the rest of my clan is? Do they dwell in the blue mountains or in the Iron hills?"

The large dwarf seemed caught off guard and sputtered at her question.

" Well lass …. The thing….well…" he stuttered.

"You mean you have not told her!?" Elrond interrupted- a look of shock and outrage written across his face.

It seemed that his conversation with Elira had ended for she was now standing next to Kili watching the scene unfold.

"Tell me what?" Rowan queried looking between Elrond and Dwalin.

"It would be wise to remain out of my companies business" Thorin growled stalking forward to stand beside Dwalin.

"Tell me what?" rowan exclaimed louder this time.

"It is not your companies business! It is that poor girl's life!" Elrond fumed at Thorin

"TELL ME WHAT!?" Rowan roared with a mix of confusion and anger that shocked even Elira.

Elrond glared at the dwarf lord before turning to Rowan with a soft expression "you are the last one my dear."

"The last what?" Rowan asked confusedly, not understanding the elf's words.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up at Dwalin, who was staring at her sadly.

"You're the last of the Firebrands ,Rowan." He said softly.

"How is that possible? You said there was a whole clan!"

"Aye once there was. They were a mighty one at that." Balin said

"Then how are they all gone?" she asked,trying to stem the wave of nausea that had suddenly come over her.

"They were all killed." Thorin said his tone unusually gentle

"Wha…but how…" Rowan whispered disbelievingly, backing away from the dwarf in front of her.

"It is considered one of the greatest dwarven tragedies to this day." Dwalin began "the firebrands were a small but strong clan known for their expert metal smiths. They were favored by the line of Durin even after Erebor fell. Some lived in the mountain like most dwarfs, but most made their own village in a small settlement just outside of Erid luin. Every five years the entire clan would gather at the clan village to discuss issues and celebrate. It was twenty years ago during the gathering that it happened. Thought the Firebrands were well like and even favored. there were some who grew jealous of the clan and resented them and their success. These dwarfs plotted to rid the world of the clan thinking that once the firebrands were gone then they would be favored. So in the middle of the week of the gathering they acted. Waiting until night fall they silently made their way into the village killing the knight watch and those in the outskirts of the town first then they let the rest of their forces in through the gate. The clan was caught off guard. Most were asleep in their beds or still at parties when they struck." Dwalin paused and shook his head before continuing.

" a merchant traveling neat by saw the smoke and alerted us. By the time we got there it was too late. There were none left alive. In all my years I have never seen anything as horrifying as what we saw that day. I rushed to your father- Rorick's house hoping to find him Mira and their daughter alive and well. but the only thing I found was Rorick. By the time I got there he had passed in to the halls of our fathers. We searched the area but we could not find Mira or her daughter. Rumors begand to spread that they had made it out safely. We searched the surrounding areas high and low with no avail. Our search then turned to the dwarfs who had committed this genocide. It wasn't too hard. Some of The bastards thought they would be seen as heroes- found a few of em' bragging in taverns. Eventually we pieced together that it was the clan Steelpick who had perpetrated the act. We hunted down every last one of em' and made em' pay. We buried our dead and mourned them. Then a month later a pack of elves rode into the Blue Mountains saying they had something to return to us. It was two coffins in one was Mira and in the other a little girls blood stained cloak. They said that they had found a woman gravely injured while on a hunting expedition. She said that they had been attacked and were being stalked by wolves while fleeing. She begged them to help her child who had run off. They could hear a child's cries nearby but when they reached the area they were too late. All that was left was the child cloak. So we buried the coffins next to Rorick's and began mourning one more."

When he had finished everyone was silent.

Rowan stood too stunned to move.

"Lass?" Dwalin called softly

Rowans head snapped up, tears welling in her eyes.

"You knew!" she shouted shaking with anger "you knew… all of you knew!"

The dwarfs hung their heads in shame as guilt washed over them. They had all known yet none of them had had the heart to tell her

"All of you knew! Is this why you would never tell me anything about my parents and why whenever I asked about my family you all changed the subject!?" she shouted her voice cracking into hysteria.

"It's not bad enough I was an orphan to start with! now this? I have no family left in the world!? And those who were the closest thing I had to family here were keeping this from me!"

Dwalin reached for her "Rowan, lass we didn't…"

He was cut off by Rowans fist connecting with his cheek.

"Don't you dare try to tell me you didn't mean anything by it. YOU ALL KNEW! I trusted all of you!"

Unable to bear it any longer Rowan turned and ran out of the court yard, disappearing into the hall.

_A/N; so a bit of an agnisty chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions - What do u guys think about their past? Next chapter were going to get to see some more Fili and Kili and much more!_


	12. a long way to forgiveness

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J's movies**

_A/N; so for Rivendell I will be going with the books and doing a weeklong stay, yay were finally going to find out about Elira and Rowans past!_

_Don't forget to review!_

The two were led onto an open air court yard. At the very edge of it Serin and Thera bowed and left leaving the friends on their own.

They could hear the boisterous laughter of the company spilling out into the hall way where they stood.

Still arm in are the two ventured into the court yard.

"Well bless my beard have angles come down from the heavens." Said Bofur cheekily when he saw the two enter

This drew the attention of the rest, and all eyes fell upon the two women as they entered

"Well don't you too look mighty fine"

"Aye you look like princesses"

"Aye, you lot don't clean up so bad your selves" Rowan said laughing as she and Elira sat down at the table.

Rowan sat next to Balin and Bilbo with Elira next to her. Plates of food were set in front of them, which they gratefully began to eat.

As they ate they listened to Elrond finish telling Gandalf and Thorin about their swords. This led to some questions about where they were headed- something Thorin did not take too kindly to Rowan watched as he excused himself for a moment as the elves came around to clear the table, prompting Bofur to lighten the mood.

This seemed to work for after Bofur had finished his song Thorin returned.

Elrond handed Thorin back his sword before turning to his new guests.

"Welcome Rowan Firebrand. I am glad to see you once again, it has been many years since our last meeting." He said smiling at her.

Rowan gave him a bow of respect "thank you Lord Elrond. And I wish to thank you for your aid many years ago."

"I was glad to be of assistance."

He then turned his attention to Elira.

Much to everyone's surprise when she stood to bow he strode over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

He then pulled back and clasped his hands on her shoulders, his eyes filled with joy.

Elira on the other hand stood in shock, surprised by the elf lord's enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm sorry I don't wish to be rude, but have we met before?" Elira asked

Elrond smiled down at her "you were but just a child when last we met, but as soon as I saw your mothers neckless and looked at your face I knew it was you. I could never forget the face of my only niece. "

Rowan sputtered on her drink and Elira nearly choked in surprise. The entire company gasped eyebrows shooting into their hair lines.

"Your…. Your niece!?" Elira exclaimed "but Gandalf said I was from Lothlorien not Rivendell"

"Indeed he was correct" Elrond said calmingly "allow me to explain. Your mother was Lady Galaren, youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Her sister was Lady Celebrían- my wife."

"So you're my uncle?" Elira said queried.

"Yes. And there are some others who wish to meet you." Elrond chuckled waving his hand in a beckoning motion.

Two young identical looking male elves came out on to the court yard practically vibrating with excitement, followed by a younger looking female elf.

"These are my children, my sons- Elladan and Elrohir, and my daughter Arwen." Said Elrond gesturing to them in turn

The twins quickly embraced their newfound kin, Arwen joining in moments later.

Eliras eyes were beginning to well with tears. She had family again- an uncle, cousins, a grandmother and grandfather!

"But wait" Elira paused, a thought coming to the front of her mind "If I had a whole extended family in middle earth why did my mother and father cross to the other world?"

Elrond's face dropped a bit. A hint of sadness crept into his voice as he spoke. "Your mother wanted you to be able to grow up in peace something she did not believe possible here after what happened to Celebrian."

The mood on the court yard had become somber. Elladan and Elrohir had become tense, dark expressions cast on both of their faces. Arwen had tears beginning to form in her eyes. She politely excused herself and hurried away from the court yard her brothers exchanging worried glances before following her.

Elrond cast a sorrowful glance in his children's direction before continuing "my wife was on her way back from a visit to Lothlorien many years ago when she was attack by orcs on the road. We searched tirelessly for her. All of Rivendell and Lothlorien were emptied to aid in the search. For many weeks we came up empty until Elladan and Elrohir found her. They slaughtered the orcs and rescued her from imprisonment but she never fully recovered after her return home. The horrors she had endured during that time became too much to bear and eventually she sailed to the undying lands. Galaren too was never the same after that she no longer believed this world to be good or at peace. So when you were born she did not wish for you to grow up in this world, she was fearful that you may meet the same fate as her beloved sister. So she pleaded with us to send you three through the void to another world, one where you could grow up in peace."

Elira put a reassuring hand on Elrond's shoulder. "And I did. I grew up happy and in peace like she wanted"

Elrond paused for a moment as if he was debating something.

"May I ask you something?" he asked in a low voice

"Of course"

"How did Galaren….. How did she..pass?"

Elira looked at him in surprise "how did you know she was gone?"

"Lady Galadriel informed me. She could sense it even through the void"

Elira stared at the floor. "It was not too long after my father." She began "he got really sick just before my 20th birthday. He died not too long after. My mother tried to keep going after he passed but it was hard for her. Losing the man she loved. But she tried as long as she could, for me. But in the end she needed to be with him. I guess she died of a broken heart. She was so happy in the end; she knew she was going to see him again." Elira smiled a bit.

"Your mother and your father held a love for each other like no other" Elrond said with a small smile.

"I shall send word to Lothlorien. I'm sure they will be elated to hear of your return to this world."

As Elrond and Elira continued their conversation about her new found relations, the rest of the company began to settle in around the courtyard. Some pulled out pipes others began sharpening blades or whittled away at blocks of wood.

Rowan had finally recovered from the shock of meeting her friends surprise family, when a question began to brew in her mind.

"Dwalin" she called walking over to the dwarf who was standing nearby leaning against a large coulomb.

"What is it lass?" he asked with an amused tone

"I was wondering… well you've spoken before about knowing my mother and father and his clan."

"That I have" he answered his tone becoming shadowed.

"I was wondering where the rest of my clan is? Do they dwell in the blue mountains or in the Iron hills?"

The large dwarf seemed caught off guard and sputtered at her question.

" Well lass …. The thing….well…" he stuttered.

"You mean you have not told her!?" Elrond interrupted- a look of shock and outrage written across his face.

It seemed that his conversation with Elira had ended for she was now standing next to Kili watching the scene unfold.

"Tell me what?" Rowan queried looking between Elrond and Dwalin.

"It would be wise to remain out of my companies business" Thorin growled stalking forward to stand beside Dwalin.

"Tell me what?" rowan exclaimed louder this time.

"It is not your companies business! It is that poor girl's life!" Elrond fumed at Thorin

"TELL ME WHAT!?" Rowan roared with a mix of confusion and anger that shocked even Elira.

Elrond glared at the dwarf lord before turning to Rowan with a soft expression "you are the last one my dear."

"The last what?" Rowan asked confusedly, not understanding the elf's words.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up at Dwalin, who was staring at her sadly.

"You're the last of the Firebrands ,Rowan." He said softly.

"How is that possible? You said there was a whole clan!"

"Aye once there was. They were a mighty one at that." Balin said

"Then how are they all gone?" she asked,trying to stem the wave of nausea that had suddenly come over her.

"They were all killed." Thorin said his tone unusually gentle

"Wha…but how…" Rowan whispered disbelievingly, backing away from the dwarf in front of her.

"It is considered one of the greatest dwarven tragedies to this day." Dwalin began "the firebrands were a small but strong clan known for their expert metal smiths. They were favored by the line of Durin even after Erebor fell. Some lived in the mountain like most dwarfs, but most made their own village in a small settlement just outside of Erid luin. Every five years the entire clan would gather at the clan village to discuss issues and celebrate. It was twenty years ago during the gathering that it happened. Thought the Firebrands were well like and even favored. there were some who grew jealous of the clan and resented them and their success. These dwarfs plotted to rid the world of the clan thinking that once the firebrands were gone then they would be favored. So in the middle of the week of the gathering they acted. Waiting until night fall they silently made their way into the village killing the knight watch and those in the outskirts of the town first then they let the rest of their forces in through the gate. The clan was caught off guard. Most were asleep in their beds or still at parties when they struck." Dwalin paused and shook his head before continuing.

" a merchant traveling neat by saw the smoke and alerted us. By the time we got there it was too late. There were none left alive. In all my years I have never seen anything as horrifying as what we saw that day. I rushed to your father- Rorick's house hoping to find him Mira and their daughter alive and well. but the only thing I found was Rorick. By the time I got there he had passed in to the halls of our fathers. We searched the area but we could not find Mira or her daughter. Rumors begand to spread that they had made it out safely. We searched the surrounding areas high and low with no avail. Our search then turned to the dwarfs who had committed this genocide. It wasn't too hard. Some of The bastards thought they would be seen as heroes- found a few of em' bragging in taverns. Eventually we pieced together that it was the clan Steelpick who had perpetrated the act. We hunted down every last one of em' and made em' pay. We buried our dead and mourned them. Then a month later a pack of elves rode into the Blue Mountains saying they had something to return to us. It was two coffins in one was Mira and in the other a little girls blood stained cloak. They said that they had found a woman gravely injured while on a hunting expedition. She said that they had been attacked and were being stalked by wolves while fleeing. She begged them to help her child who had run off. They could hear a child's cries nearby but when they reached the area they were too late. All that was left was the child cloak. So we buried the coffins next to Rorick's and began mourning one more."

When he had finished everyone was silent.

Rowan stood too stunned to move.

"Lass?" Dwalin called softly

Rowans head snapped up, tears welling in her eyes.

"You knew!" she shouted shaking with anger "you knew… all of you knew!"

The dwarfs hung their heads in shame as guilt washed over them. They had all known yet none of them had had the heart to tell her

"All of you knew! Is this why you would never tell me anything about my parents and why whenever I asked about my family you all changed the subject!?" she shouted her voice cracking into hysteria.

"It's not bad enough I was an orphan to start with! now this? I have no family left in the world!? And those who were the closest thing I had to family here were keeping this from me!"

Dwalin reached for her "Rowan, lass we didn't…"

He was cut off by Rowans fist connecting with his cheek.

"Don't you dare try to tell me you didn't mean anything by it. YOU ALL KNEW! I trusted all of you!"

Unable to bear it any longer Rowan turned and ran out of the court yard, disappearing into the hall.

_A/N; so a bit of an agnisty chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions - What do u guys think about their past? Next chapter were going to get to see some more Fili and Kili and much more!_


	13. a long way for family

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J's movies.**

_A/N; hello once again! So I've decided to go with the book and have their stay in Rivendell last a week instead of just a day._

The company all sat in silence after Rowans departure.

"Are you alright brother?" Balin asked, watching Dwalin rub his cheek.

"Aye. The lass has got a fine swing…. I deserved it though."

"I think we all deserve a wallop for what we did to the lass."

"Should we go look for her?" Fili asked looking at the hall Rowan has disappeared down.

Everyone was silent, wondering what to do.

"No leave her be." Elira said softly "I know Rowan better than anyone. If she doesn't want to be found you will never find her. Its best to leave her be for now. She needs time to be alone."

The company lapsed back into silence.

Kili wrapped his arms around Elira and bulled her close. Small tears were running down her face.

"It will be all right" he soothed

"I'm worried she will resent me now. It's not fair Rowan has never had a proper family. Don't get me wrong she loved Adara and Bozwin like they were her family but it's just…..just not the same. But I had both of my parents for most of my life and now even here I have family. But Rowan….." she trailed off

"I believe I know enough of Rowan to know that she would never hate or resent you. She cares for you as if you were her sister." He said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I just hope she can forgive us." He said quietly to him self

...0.0...0.0.0...0..0.0.0...0..00...00.

Rowan looked out over the garden, an occasional tear rolling down her cheeks. She had found the small terrace hidden away down a seemingly unused corner of the city after returning to her room to change out of her formal wear. It had a breath taking view of the city and of the beautiful garden below.

She had been up there since she had fled the court yard, tears streaming down her face as all of her strength and hope came crashing down, for once more she was alone in the world.

She had stayed up there even after the stream of tears had subsided in to the occasional hiccupped sob, her grief quelled for a bit. But she could not will herself to return to the company, the feeling of betrayal still stuck in her heart. So there she remained, gazing out into the garden.

She was so raptured by the view that she did not hear footsteps approaching her.

"It is one of the most beautiful views in Rivendell"

The voice made Rowan jump a bit. Turning she saw Lord Elrond standing at the entrance to the terrace.

He walked to the edge of the terrace and stood next to her, gazing out at the valley.

"I am truly sorry for what has transpired today" he said looking down at her.

"It is not your fault." Rowan replied "They should have told me. Not hide my past away and plant hope where there was none."

"I do not believe that it was their intention to hurt you. Quite the opposite I'd say." He paused a moment before adding" People do great and terrible things for the ones they love."

"I've lost everyone." She murmured "if I return to my world I will be alone, Gandalf already told me that Adara and Bozwin had passed on once I left that world, and if I stay here I will have no one as well. Once this quest is over the dwarfs will live in the mountain, Bilbo will return to the shire, and Elira will return to Lothlorien to be with her family. But where will I go? I have no one to return to, no place to be home."

A tear rolled down her cheek

"You are welcome to come to live in Rivendell if you wish. We will welcome you as elf friend Rowan Firebrand."

"Thank you" she replied with a small smile

Elrond smiled back "It would seem we have company" he said turning to the door way

Rowan turned as well to see Dwalin walking in, coming to a halt just inside the entrance.

"There yah are lass."

Elrond turned to Rowan and gave a small bow "I shall take my leave now."

Dwalin watched the Elf leave before turning back to the young woman. He stood there shifting his weight awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"We've been looking for yah. Started getting worried after a while."

At seeing the dwarf caused a mix of anger and guilt to bubble in her chest.

"Yah well I'm fine." She snapped coldly.

seeing the small bruise on his face, she began to feel guilty.

"how is your cheek?" she asked in a softer tone

"You got a great swing. But it wasn't anything I didn't deserve."

He moved forward so they were only a few steps away

"I'm sorry Rowan, we all are. We just wanted to… well protect yah. When you came here with no memory of what had happened we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell yah. We didn't want you to have to bear that pain. We shouldn't have lied; it was not ours to keep from yah"

Rowan sighed. "I understand why you did what you did. You just wanted to save me from the truth. But you all betrayed my trust"

Dwalin hung his head he should have known that was coming.

"It will take time to fix it, but if you're willing to start repairing then so am I"

The dwarfs head lifted and a grin began to form on his face "aye, I think I can do that"

...0...

The company sat in the make shift camp they had set up in the court yard. A fire had been lit in the middle and some of the dwarfs sat around it cooking sausages.

Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo had gone off with Elrond and Gandalf to discuss the map, leaving the rest to mill about the court yard.

Some of the company had gone off earlier in search of Rowan but had come up empty.

Elira was starting to get nervous. Even her search had come up ended in failure. She had first tried Rowans room. While it appeared she had been there at one point judging by the evening gown on the bed she was nowhere to be found in that area, nor in any of the other places she had searched.

"Miss Rowan!" Ori called excitedly causing the company to all turn to the entrance to the court yard.

True enough there was Rowan trailing behind Dwalin.

Elira jumped up from where she sat and rushed to her friend, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. The two stayed for that for a moment before breaking off the embrace.

When Rowan neared the company she was met with a chorus of apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

Holding up her hand she relayed to them what she had told Dwalin earlier, then grabbed her pack and leaned against the stone railing of the court yard and began to sharpen her knife as she looked over the valley once more.

After a while she began to hum as she worked, the song that came to mind as she stared at the city.

"What are you humming?" Fili queried curiously

Rowan turned her head to look at him "a song from the other world."

"Can we hear it?" Kili asked with a hopeful look.

Rowan shook her head "I'm not much of a singer."

"That's a load of crap" Elira accused with a snort "you and I did musicals every year in high school"

The company sounded with a choir of pleas and cheers to hear the song.

Rowan simply turned back around to face the valley in reply

The company quieted down and went back to what they had been doing.

Then in the silence they heard Rowan begin to hum again- louder this time. Then softly she began to sing.

_"I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show  
And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_  
_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_Oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_  
_Oh oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

Her voice cracked at the last line as she ended the song.

"That was beautiful lassie" said Balin walking into the camp followed by Thorin and Bilbo.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

She then picked up her bag from the ground and shouldered it.

"Good night" she muttered and made her way to the archway.

Elira got up as well and followed after her, bidding the company good night as she left.

...

The two walked in silence for a bit before Rowan spoke

"I'm not mad at yah Elie. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

Elira looked over at Rowan "how did you know how I felt?"

"cus I've known you all my life. You always feel guilty about things, even when you shouldn't. It's not a crime to be excited about something you know."

"But how can I when you…."

Rowan held up a hand to stop her "I can't miss what I never had Elie. I won't lie and say I'm ok with all this, but in the long run I will carry on as I have before. You have a family again, so don't feel guilty about it, just be happy."

Elira smiled at her "I'll always have a family as long as I have you around"

Rowan gave her a playful shove "that's right. You're stuck with me till the bitter end."

.0.0.0...0...00.0.00..00.0.0...0..00...0.0.0.

Back at the camp the dwarfs returned to milling about after Thorin had finished informing them that they would be staying in Rivendell for another six days until the crescent moon would be in the sky, so they could read the map.

most of the company was fine with the extended stay. a little rest was good news to them, even if it was with the elves.

Balin sat down next to his brother who was staring into the fire pensively.

"What is on you mind dear brother?"

"She said she had nowhere to go" he mumbled

"Who? Rowan?"

"Aye. I heard her speaking to the elf when I found her. She said that after this quest there was nowhere for her to go no kin to go to."

"I suppose that is true, though I'm sure Thorin would let her stay in the mountain"

The old dwarf sighed "though it is a shame, Rodrick and Mira's daughter without kin or kind to call her own. Alone in this world without family."

Dwalin looked over at him "I sense your hinting at something."

Balin gave him an innocent look "me? Nonsense I am merely pointing out the facts"

Dwalin chuckled "well then it would appear as if we had something to discuss."

Thorin stood off to the corner of the courtyard listening to Dwalin's proposal.

"You know this will be a great amount of responsibility you will be assuming?" he said

Dwalin nodded "I know. I'm willing to accept it whatever may come"

"Balin any objections?" Thorin asked the white haired dwarf

"None at all. I'll will help him in any way necessary."

Thorin smiled and clasped a hand on his friends shoulder

"Then I can find no reason to object."


	14. a long way for love

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J's movies**

Over the next two days Kili and Fili made several attempts to talk to Elrond and Dwalin, each time ending in failure.

On the morning of the third day of their attempts they vowed to accomplish their task by the end of the day.

Kili was the first to make his final attempt.

He prowled around Rivendell in search of the Elf lord and with the help of a passing elith was able to locate him inside of a study adjacent to one of the libraries.

Mustering up all of his courage he put his fist to the door and knocked

"Enter" Elrond's voice called from inside.

Slowly he pulled the large oak door open and stepped inside.

The elf appeared to be surprised to see who it was.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure master dwarf?" Elrond inquired lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"I have come to discuss with you a matter of great importance Lord Elrond" Kili said giving a small bow

"And what would that be?" Elrond asked rising up from his seat at the desk, and walking over to the young dwarf.

'It's now or never' Kili thought

He straightened is back trying to look the elf in the eye, and taking a deep breath replied

"I wish to court Elira, and I have come to ask for your blessing sir."

Elrond had a bemused expression on his face as he studied the dwarf in front of him.

"How very unexpected; A dwarf wishing to court and elf. Quite unorthodox. But I can see you are serious in this matter and I have also not missed your dalliances with my niece since your arrival."

Elrond smiled down at Kili "if it is my blessing you seek master dwarf you may have it. But I will give you fair warning; treat her wrong and I'm sure my sons will be paying you a visit."

Kili nodded "I would never dream of it, she is my one."

After thanking him again Kili ran off from the study, excited to go tell his brother and uncle.

Fili had been trying to get Dwalin alone all morning without much luck. But finally after breakfast he found his chance. As everyone was leaving for the training grounds Fili hung back and waited for Dwalin to pass by him before grabbing the older dwarfs arm.

"I would like a word in private master Dwalin if you don't mind."

The older dwarf nodded and followed Fili to the edge of the courtyard.

"What's this about lad?" Dwalin asked

Fili took a deep breath, mustering all of his courage.

Trying to stand as confidently as he could he faced the older dwarf.

"Master Dwalin, I wish to court Lady Rowan- I believe that she is my one. Given your new role in her life I have come to ask for your blessing."

Dwalin stood with his arms crossed over his chest one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the prince.

"Well now, I've only been her father for one day and I've already got suitors at my door" he chuckled "it's not really up to me lad, I haven't been in her life long enough to try and dictate what she should and shouldn't be doing. The choice of courting is hers not mine. But if it will help you rest easy I approve of you as a suitor for her and if needed I give you my blessing."

He clasped two burly hands on Fili's shoulders.

Dwalin leaned in closer his eyes narrowing "it may not be my business who she chooses to court but Mahal help me if you hurt her Thorin will have to find himself a new heir cus they'll never find your body. Understand lad?"

Fili nodded "I would never."

Dwalin patted his shoulder "Good. Well best of luck to yah lad."

Fili grinned and took off to find Kili, excited to tell him the good news.

The two brothers in all of their excitement ran smack right into each other. But not even knocking heads could quell their excitement as they began to plan.

Elira had agreed to meet Bilbo in the library that night to examine some of the old maps that were stored away in it. They had gone the day before but had barely put a dent in the collection.

She flitted down the path way and into the grandiose library. It had by far become one of her favorite spots in the city.

When she entered she did not find Bilbo waiting for her as she had expected. Instead Kili sat on the desk in front of her smiling.

"well you're the last person I thought to find in here" she laughed " have you seen Bilbo around? He is supposed to meet me here"

Kili shook his head "he's not coming"

"Not coming? Then why did he ask me to meet him here?"

"I told him to" he said with a wink

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted it to be just the two of us for this" he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small cloth bag.

He opened it and pulled out a silver hair bead with the same crest he had on his. A small emerald shone brightly in the center of it.

"Elira Leaflin I would like to begin courting you." He said placing the bead in her hand "this is a courting bead. If you accept I will put a courting braid in your hair with this at the end of it." He explained.

Elira could barely contain her excitement.

"Of course I accept!"

She reached up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elira sat in front of Kili as he wove a small section of the hair into a braid.

"There we go" he said clasping the bead at the end.

Elira reached a hand up and felt the braid which was in the middle of the left side of her head. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"And now it's your turn." Kili said sitting in front of her.

Slowly she began to braid his hair taking great care to make it nice.

"So this was what you were doing when you disappeared a few days ago?" she guessed.

"Indeed"

"So if Fili was with you too then does that mean…."

"Yes it does. I do believe at this very moment Miss Rowan will be getting a similar surprise."

0..00...0.0.0..00...00...0.0.0...0…...0

Rowan sauntered her way down the passage to the lower grounds. She was on her way to meet Ori in the gardens for a walk.

She sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden and waited for Ori to arrive. She heard heavy foot falls approaching soon after and turned to greet Ori.

Except it was not Ori but Fili.

"Hello mo annym" he said sitting next to her

"Hello to you as well, you know for someone who got their butt kicked yesterday you really shouldn't be missing out on training. Or were you too scared that I was going to kick your butt again to show up?" Rowan said teasingly.

Fili grinned "you keep telling yourself that's what happened mo annym. Whatever makes you feel better. Just remember who got pinned first" he gave her a playful nudge with his shoulder.

"It would appear I have been stood up" rowan said looking around

"Oh?"

"Yah, Ori was supposed to meet me here for a walk but it looks like the little bugger stood me up."

Fili chuckled "don't be mad at poor Ori, there was never any walk. I just used him to get you here."

He pulled out a small cloth pouch and pulled out the bead from inside. It had the Durin emblem on it and dwarf runes around the top and bottom with a sapphire set into the middle of it.

"I assume you know what this is?"

Rowan nodded. Dwalin and Balin had been giving her an overview of dwarf culture over the last two days.

"Rowan Firebrand will you accept my courtship?" he asked

Rowan smiled "of course I will"

After they had finished each other's braids, Rowans newest one towards the back of middle of the right side of her head, the two walked hand in hand back to the court yard. When they got there they were met with a chorus of cheers from the company, who after Kili and Elira had returned with their happy announcement, guessed what their smiles were for.

Elira and Rowan rand over to each other, excitedly telling the other what had happened.

Kili and Fili also met with each other. The brothers sharing an embrace before Thorin came over and clasped a hand on each of their shoulders.

_A/N; so I've been debating on having one of the girls stay back with Gandalf and the other go on with the company? What do you guys think? Regardless we'll be leaving Rivendell in the next chapter or so!_


	15. A long way over the mountains

**Disclaimer I don't own the hobbit or P.J's movies**

Over the next two days Kili and Fili made several attempts to talk to Elrond and Dwalin, each time ending in failure.

On the morning of the third day of their attempts they vowed to accomplish their task by the end of the day.

Kili was the first to make his final attempt.

He prowled around Rivendell in search of the Elf lord and with the help of a passing elith was able to locate him inside of a study adjacent to one of the libraries.

Mustering up all of his courage he put his fist to the door and knocked

"Enter" Elrond's voice called from inside.

Slowly he pulled the large oak door open and stepped inside.

The elf appeared to be surprised to see who it was.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure master dwarf?" Elrond inquired lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"I have come to discuss with you a matter of great importance Lord Elrond" Kili said giving a small bow

"And what would that be?" Elrond asked rising up from his seat at the desk, and walking over to the young dwarf.

'It's now or never' Kili thought

He straightened is back trying to look the elf in the eye, and taking a deep breath replied

"I wish to court Elira, and I have come to ask for your blessing sir."

Elrond had a bemused expression on his face as he studied the dwarf in front of him.

"How very unexpected; A dwarf wishing to court and elf. Quite unorthodox. But I can see you are serious in this matter and I have also not missed your dalliances with my niece since your arrival."

Elrond smiled down at Kili "if it is my blessing you seek master dwarf you may have it. But I will give you fair warning; treat her wrong and I'm sure my sons will be paying you a visit."

Kili nodded "I would never dream of it, she is my one."

After thanking him again Kili ran off from the study, excited to go tell his brother and uncle.

Fili had been trying to get Dwalin alone all morning without much luck. But finally after breakfast he found his chance. As everyone was leaving for the training grounds Fili hung back and waited for Dwalin to pass by him before grabbing the older dwarfs arm.

"I would like a word in private master Dwalin if you don't mind."

The older dwarf nodded and followed Fili to the edge of the courtyard.

"What's this about lad?" Dwalin asked

Fili took a deep breath, mustering all of his courage.

Trying to stand as confidently as he could he faced the older dwarf.

"Master Dwalin, I wish to court Lady Rowan- I believe that she is my one. Given your new role in her life I have come to ask for your blessing."

Dwalin stood with his arms crossed over his chest one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the prince.

"Well now, I've only been her father for one day and I've already got suitors at my door" he chuckled "it's not really up to me lad, I haven't been in her life long enough to try and dictate what she should and shouldn't be doing. The choice of courting is hers not mine. But if it will help you rest easy I approve of you as a suitor for her and if needed I give you my blessing."

He clasped two burly hands on Fili's shoulders.

Dwalin leaned in closer his eyes narrowing "it may not be my business who she chooses to court but Mahal help me if you hurt her Thorin will have to find himself a new heir cus they'll never find your body. Understand lad?"

Fili nodded "I would never."

Dwalin patted his shoulder "Good. Well best of luck to yah lad."

Fili grinned and took off to find Kili, excited to tell him the good news.

The two brothers in all of their excitement ran smack right into each other. But not even knocking heads could quell their excitement as they began to plan.

Elira had agreed to meet Bilbo in the library that night to examine some of the old maps that were stored away in it. They had gone the day before but had barely put a dent in the collection.

She flitted down the path way and into the grandiose library. It had by far become one of her favorite spots in the city.

When she entered she did not find Bilbo waiting for her as she had expected. Instead Kili sat on the desk in front of her smiling.

"well you're the last person I thought to find in here" she laughed " have you seen Bilbo around? He is supposed to meet me here"

Kili shook his head "he's not coming"

"Not coming? Then why did he ask me to meet him here?"

"I told him to" he said with a wink

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted it to be just the two of us for this" he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small cloth bag.

He opened it and pulled out a silver hair bead with the same crest he had on his. A small emerald shone brightly in the center of it.

"Elira Leaflin I would like to begin courting you." He said placing the bead in her hand "this is a courting bead. If you accept I will put a courting braid in your hair with this at the end of it." He explained.

Elira could barely contain her excitement.

"Of course I accept!"

She reached up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elira sat in front of Kili as he wove a small section of the hair into a braid.

"There we go" he said clasping the bead at the end.

Elira reached a hand up and felt the braid which was in the middle of the left side of her head. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"And now it's your turn." Kili said sitting in front of her.

Slowly she began to braid his hair taking great care to make it nice.

"So this was what you were doing when you disappeared a few days ago?" she guessed.

"Indeed"

"So if Fili was with you too then does that mean…."

"Yes it does. I do believe at this very moment Miss Rowan will be getting a similar surprise."

0..00...0.0.0..00...00...0.0.0...0…...0

Rowan sauntered her way down the passage to the lower grounds. She was on her way to meet Ori in the gardens for a walk.

She sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden and waited for Ori to arrive. She heard heavy foot falls approaching soon after and turned to greet Ori.

Except it was not Ori but Fili.

"Hello mo annym" he said sitting next to her

"Hello to you as well, you know for someone who got their butt kicked yesterday you really shouldn't be missing out on training. Or were you too scared that I was going to kick your butt again to show up?" Rowan said teasingly.

Fili grinned "you keep telling yourself that's what happened mo annym. Whatever makes you feel better. Just remember who got pinned first" he gave her a playful nudge with his shoulder.

"It would appear I have been stood up" rowan said looking around

"Oh?"

"Yah, Ori was supposed to meet me here for a walk but it looks like the little bugger stood me up."

Fili chuckled "don't be mad at poor Ori, there was never any walk. I just used him to get you here."

He pulled out a small cloth pouch and pulled out the bead from inside. It had the Durin emblem on it and dwarf runes around the top and bottom with a sapphire set into the middle of it.

"I assume you know what this is?"

Rowan nodded. Dwalin and Balin had been giving her an overview of dwarf culture over the last two days.

"Rowan Firebrand will you accept my courtship?" he asked

Rowan smiled "of course I will"

After they had finished each other's braids, Rowans newest one towards the back of middle of the right side of her head, the two walked hand in hand back to the court yard. When they got there they were met with a chorus of cheers from the company, who after Kili and Elira had returned with their happy announcement, guessed what their smiles were for.

Elira and Rowan rand over to each other, excitedly telling the other what had happened.

Kili and Fili also met with each other. The brothers sharing an embrace before Thorin came over and clasped a hand on each of their shoulders.

_A/N; so I've been debating on having one of the girls stay back with Gandalf and the other go on with the company? What do you guys think? Regardless we'll be leaving Rivendell in the next chapter or so!_


	16. A long way Down, Down

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hobbit or P.J's movies (If I did I wouldn't be working 35 hours a week to pay for school)**

_Hey guys sorry about the long time in between updates. I've been absolutely swamped with work and classes and now the word on my computer isn't working so I have to type the chapters in the doc manager so I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter. And as a thank you for all of your patience I'll be updating the next chapter by this weekend! This is kind of a short filler one but the next chapter will be much longer!_

"No!" Thorin yelled as he watched the giants leg smash into the mountain wall. His cries mixed in with the rest of the company as they looked on in horror.

the giant then fell away from the wall, tumbling down into the abyss below.

Thorin an the others rushed around the corner.

Throin felt his heart soar as he saw the others all jumbled together along the cliff face- alive and mostly unharmed.

...0.0...0.0.0...0...0.00...0.0.0...0..00...0.0.00...0..0

Rowan groaned as she slowly sat up. Dazed, she looked down at her hands in disbelief '_I cant believe we survived'_

She slowly became aware of her name being called. Still dazed she sluggishly looked around for the source.

The blurred image of Dwalin's face appeared in front of her, and she blinked several times to focus her vision.

"what?" she asked taking his hand as he helped hoist her to her feet.

"I said are you ok?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders,looking her over

"oh yeah, I'm alright." Rowan said as a large grin formed on her face "Awww look at you. You look like a worried mother hen."

Dwalin shook his head and chuckled "you'll be the death of me you know."

around them the rest of the company were getting to their feet, dusting themselves off and gathering their packs.

Bofur looked around as he straightened his hat "wheres Bilbo?"

this caught everyone's attention as they all began to look around for the hobbit.

"over here"

the company rushed to the ledge of the cliff where Bilbo was clinging for dear life.

Thorin grabbed onto the ledge and grabbed the hobbit with his free hand. as he began to pull him up he slipped on the wet rock and the two began to fall down into the dark below.

Dwalin lurched forward and grabbed Thorin bey the scruff of his coat and hulled the two back onto the cliff.

"I thought we had lost our burglar" Dwalin huffed

Thorin turned to glare at the hobbit who shrank a bit under his gaze."He's been lost ever since he left home" he spat.

The dwarf king then pushed forward "come on we must find shelter"

after a bit they were able to find a cave

"search to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied"

Rowan looked pensively around wondering what could possibly live up here.

"Theres nothing here" Dwalin called back

Rowan's heart soared she was soaked to the bone and was beginning to feel the adrenalin from earlier wearing off.

she shuffled into the cave along with everyone else and dropped her bag along the wall. A streak of red caught her eye as Kili walked past.

"are you ok?" she asked him as he sat down next to her

"Just a scratch" he said smiling

"just a scratch my ass." rowan deadpanned. "don't move" she said pointing a finger at him before she turned and began to rummage around her satchel until she found her medical kit.

she wet a towel with rubbing alcohol and dabbed it against the cut before sticking a band aid on it.

"Pretty and talented , I can see why my brother likes you so much."

"yah well I'm glad three years of med classes are finally being put to use" Rowan laughed

"Right then lets get a fire going" Gloin said pulling out some logs from a pack.

"no fires, not here."Thorin said "everyone get dome rest, we continue on at first light"

Rowan frowned '_what about Elira and Gandalf?'_

Balin shared her concern "we were supposed to wait for Elira and Gandalf. that was the plan."

Thorin turned to look at him. "plans change" he said before stalking off to his bed roll.

Rowan began to feel sick '_if we don't wait for them here they may never find us once we move on. I wont be able to find Elira!'_

as she lay there worrying, Fili strolled over and rolled out his bed roll along side Rowans.

She felt a hand slip around her waist as Fili pulled her into him, pressing her back against his chest. too tired and too cold to protest Rowan relaxed against him. despite her worried thoughts her exhausted body won out in the end and she drifted to sleep listening to the rain pelt the ground out side the cave.

Rowan stirred and opened her eyes. she could hear a scuffling near by. slowly she sat up and looked around the cave. not far from her she could see Bilbo organizing his pack. Slowly she pulled her self out from under Fili's arm and crept over to the hobbit

"Bilbo what are you doing?"she whispered

the hobbit jumped a bit

" I'm going back to Rivendell" the hobbit said firmly

"Bilbo thorin didn't mean what he said, and even if he did who cares he can be a prat at times, but the rest of the company knows that your a valuable member."

Bilbo shook his head " No he is right I should have never left the Shire." he turned away from her and bagan to move tward the mouth of thecave.

Rowan grabbed him by the shoulder. confused he turned around and saw Rowan quietly shouldering her pack and satchel

"what are you doing" he whispered

"coming with you. Were leaving at first light tomorrow but I wont leave with out Elira."

"what about Fili?" Bilbo asked

"Give me a moment?" she asked

Bilbo nodded and walked out to the mouth of the cave to wait for her.

"Fili" Rowan murmured lightly shaking his shoulder

"mmhhhh" he mumbled as he sleepily opened is eyes. as his eyes focused he frowned when he saw her pack "whats going on?"

"Bilbo and I are going back to Rivendell. I'm sorry Fili but I cannot leave Elira. Once I find her and Gandalf I wont rest until we catch up with you I promise."

Fili cupped her face and kissed her.

"I understand mo annym" he said, his eyes flicking momentarily to Kili "Be safe"

"I will" she said with a small smile. Giving his one last kiss she then turned towards the mouth of the cave.

She had only gone a few steps before she heard Bofur's voice echoing in front of her.

"Whats that?"

The cave entrance was suddenly bathed in an eerie pale blue glow just as she became aware of a quiet grating sound coming from below.

"Everyone up!" Thorins voice tore through the cave rousing the dwarfs from their sleep.

Rowan turned in time to see a large crack forming in the middle of the cave, sand disappearing into its depths as it formed.

She turned back to Fili just as the floor gave way sending them tumbling down into the dark below.

A/N: _sorry about the short chapter but not to fear the next one will go all the way through goblin town! I put in some daddy Dwalin in there. I'm going to try to develop their relationship slowly at first. I think he would need time to get used to parent hood. And don't worry we'll be seeing more of Elira chapter! Don't forget to review!_


	17. A long way to goblin town

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hobbit or P.J's movies. (if I did i would be able to fix my Microsoft office)**

_All right here it is finally were nearing the end of the first movie! and just as I promised its a long chapter! After the first movie 's events is where i plan on beginning on mixing in some of the book as well. And I'll apologize in advance for any spelling /grammar mistakes my Microsoft word still isn't working! thank God for the doc manager copy and paste option!_

The sound of the companies startled cries echoed in the tunnel as the company slid and tumbled their way down the passage, bumping in to rocks and each other along the way.

the tunnel ended abruptly ended and Rowan found herself falling midair, narrowly avoiding the sharp edges of the basin like cage she landed in. she mumbled her apologies to Bifur and Dori, who she had landed on, and began to sit up before the falling body of Bilbo knocked her back down.

all around her she could hear the rest of the company groaning as they righted themselves. then a new sound reverberated in the cavern- a chorus of high pitched shrieks.

the company looked wildly around them searching for the source of the sound.

Rowan felt a firm hand grab under her arm and hoist her to her feet. she had barely opened her mouth to thank Fili before Noris voice rang out

"Goblins!"

Rowan turned to look where the dwarf was pointing and instantly wished she hadn't. a swarm of foul looking creatures was rushing at them along the platform.

Fili's grip around her arm tightened as he drew her behind him.

"Don't let them see you" he whispered

From the corner of her eye she saw Kili slip behind her sandwiching her between the two brothers.

The creatures swarmed the company pulling and grabbing at whatever they could get their hands on.

Rowan punched at a goblin that tried to take her satchel, knocking it clean off the platform. But as soon as she knocked it away another took its place its filth hands trying to get under her coat. it was then that the meaning of Fili's words dawned on her, and for a moment the realization of what could happen to her if the creatures found out she was a woman sunk deep into the pit of her stomach. She shrunk against Fili's back even more as the goblins began to push the company forward along the rickety gangway.

The cave was suddenly filled with a horrid tune as the sound of clanging metal filled the air. Further and further sown the gangway the company was pushed until up ahead they could see the path opining up onto another platform.

The Goblins began to chant around them as a foul voice began to sing

**_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_**

**_Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!_**  
**_You go, my lad!_**  
**_Ho, ho! my lad!_**

From up ahead they could finally see what was making the noise. Rowan felt panic rise in her chest as she laid eyes on the great goblin. The mere sight of it made her gag. It was ten times the size of the other goblins and ten times as gruesome.

**_The black crack! the back crack!_**  
**_The black crack! the back crack!_**  
**_Down down to Goblin-town_**  
**_Down down to Goblin-town_**  
**_Down down to Goblin-town_**

Rowan swung blindly as she felt something grab her arm.

"Whoa there lass its just me" Bofur whispered from beside her

Rowan stared at the dwarf for a moment before an idea sprang into her head

"Bofur give me your hat, quickly"

The dwarf gave her a look but quickly handed over the floppy hat.

Swiftly Rowan tucked her pony tale into the hat and pulled it down over her head. The hat was a bit big on her and and came to a stop just before her eye brows effectively concealing her long hair.

"Good thinking lass" Bofur said from beside her.

**_You go, my lad!_**  
**_Ho, ho! my lad!_**

**_Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat_**  
**_Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat_**  
**_Batter batter, [...] ho_**  
**_Below, my lad!_**  
**_Ho, ho! my lad!_**  
**_The black crack! the back crack!_**  
**_The black crack! the back crack!_**

They were nearly to the plat form now. The goblins still grabbing at them, pulling off the companies weapons and packs as they went.

From her other side she heard Biffer grunt. Turning she saw the dwarf wrestling with three goblins, one of whom was trying to pull the ax out of his skull. Furious Rowan yanked a small dagger from her boot and slammed it into the goblins skull then turned to stab another that was clinging to Biffer's shoulder. The dwarf smiled at her and grunted his thanks.

The goblins pushed them all out onto the platform where the Great Goblin was finishing his song.

**_Down down to Goblin-town_**  
**_Down down to Goblin-town_**  
**_Down down to Goblin-town_**  
**_You go, my lad!_**  
**_Ho, ho! my lad!_**

The Goblin finished his song and glowered at them from atop his throne.

"Well well what do we have here? Spies ? thieves? Assassins!?" the massive goblin asked, surveying the company.

"Dwarfs your malevolence" one of the goblins said gleefully "found em on the front porch"

"Well don't just stand there search them!"

The goblins surged at the company again grotesque fingers plying at them.

A goblin jumped onto Rowan's back attempting to rip off Bofur's hat. She wrestled with the thing- one hand blindly swinging at the creature, the other clinging to the hat for dear life.

Much to her relief, Kili ripped the goblin off of her back throwing it over the edge of the platform.

"Too close" he murmured to her.

Rowan could feel hands pawing at her from her place in between Kili and Fili. the goblins took what ever they could get their hands on- even Oin's ear trumpet was not spared. The goblins managed to get in between the brothers and finished disarming Rowan along with the rest of the company.

once they were finished the Great Goblin stood before the company. "What are you doing in these parts?! Speak!" he ordered.

No one moved.

A wicked grin splayed across the goblins disfigured mouth "Well then if you will not talk then we will make you squawk! Bring up the mangler bring up the bone breaker!"

Despite her fear as the goblins began to sing of the torture in store for them, Rowan couldn't help but cling to her one silver lining 'A_t least Elira will not have to endure this.'_

...0.00...0...0

Elira and Gandalf trudged along the mountain path looking for any sign of the company

"confounded those dwarfs" gandalf muttered to himself as they continued to search.

"There's a cave up ahead!" Elira called to him

She waited outside the entrance of the cave for Gandalf before following him in.

The old wizard needed only a moment of surveying the cave to recognize the signs. He stuck out a hand signaling Elira to stop.

"What is it?" she asked

"Goblins"

"Goblins?" Elira questioned as she followed the Wizard through a narrow tunnel

"Foul creatures akin to orcs. They dwell in the dark caves of the mountains."

"And you think they have the company!?"

Gandalf nodded "But take heart there is a good chance they are still alive. though I cannot say in what state they will be in; Goblins do not kill quickly their craft is that of pain much like dwarfs are masters of metal and gems, so goblins are of suffering. which is why we must act with haste."

Elira nodded and the two increased their pace delving further and further into the mountain.

'_hold on guys were coming'_

..0.0..00.0..00...0...0.0...0.0.0..00...0.0.0..0..0...0.

The company watched as the goblins brought up grizzly looking devices on to the platform

"start with the youngest!" The Goblin king yelled pointing a large haggard finger at Ori.

"Wait!"

Rowan turned to see Thorin walking up to the front of the group.

The goblin chuckled "Well, well, well! Look who it is; Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror. King under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours." he leaned in closer to Thorin " A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the goblin king laughed before turning to another goblin "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize."

The little goblin cackled as it raced away in to the dark of the cavern.

The Goblin king began to sing again

_**"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town."**_

A sudden shriek from one of the goblins silenced the song. it was holding Thorin's sword which it quickly threw to the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin king cried backing away from the sword.  
"Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! "

The goblins heeded the order with glee. They began to claw and bite at the company, some carried whips which they lashed out at the company with. Rowan brought her arm up to block her face from one of the whips as it came crashing down at her.

The goblin king then turned his attention to Thorin "Cut off his head!"

In an instant Thorin was pinned to the ground by multiple goblins one of whom stood over him knife in hand ready to claim the would be kings head.

"Thorin!"

The company tried to aid their king but were hindered by the swarming mass of goblins that surrounded them.

Thorin tried to throw the goblins off of him as the knife loomed nearer to his throat. the goblin raised the knife grinning as it brought the blade down.

but the point never reached Thorin's skin. Just as the goblin brought the blade down an arrow pierced its skull.

0.0.0...0..0...0.0.0...0.0.0

Elira could see light up ahead of them as they raced down the tunnel. When they reached the end Gandalf motioned for her to crouch. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of them down below them the company stood on a rickety platform surrounded by grotesque creatures, which were viciously attacking them.

"Prepare your self" Gandalf told her as she pulled out her bow

she suddenly heard a voice shout "cut off his head!"

To her horror she saw that the creatures had pinned Thorin down as one wielded a large knife above him. Quickly she took aim and loosed an arrow, which found its mark in the creatures skull.

"An excellent shot my dear" Gandalf said"Now Take my hand and shield your eyes"

Elira did as he said and watched as he slammed his staff on to the ground. white light erupted from the staff and quickly filled the whole cavern. she shut her eyes and put her arm up to shield her self from the blast. when she opened her eyes again she found her self on the platform along side Gandalf.

The company and the goblins had been knocked over by the force of the blast and now all lay in a jumbled heap.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"Gandalf yelled to them drawing his own sword

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" the massive goblin yelled.

the company had recovered by that time and were scrambling to their weapons and packs

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" the wizard yelled spurring the company forward.

They ran after him along rickety gangways, with a swarm of goblins to on their trail.

"Jump" Thorin yelled to them as he cut he ropes securing one platform letting it swing onto the next.

Rowan swung her sword left and right having no time to pull out her bow.

Just as it seemed as though the had made it, the floor in front of them burst into splinters as the goblin king erupted from under it.

"You thought you could escape me!" he said pushing Gandalf and the dwarves backwards

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"  
Gandalf lurched forward and poked him in the eye with his staff, then with one clean swing of his sword cut across the goblin's stomach,

The great goblin fell on to his knees and looked blankly at the wizard "That'll do it."

The goblin kind crashed down onto the bridge, splintering the last of the intact boards,plunging the company and Gandalf into the deep cavern below.

The company landed at the bottom of the cavern with a loud crash

Bofur chuckled "Well, that could have been worse."

just then the body of the goblin king came crashing down on top of the dwarfs

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groaned as he struggled out from under the debris

As Elira wiggled out of the pile a hint of movement caught her eye. She looked up to see hundreds of goblins rushing at them from above

"Gandalf!" She and Kili yelled in unison

"There's too many, we can't fight them."

Gandalf nodded "Only one thing will save us. Daylight!"


	18. A long way to goblin town II

_Hey guys here's a small chapter for you guys. I've been swamped with Midterms, But I wanted to give you guys something. Hopfully I'll have more time this weekend to update. the next chapter will bring us to the close of the first movie and into the second._

The company raced out of the tunnel and down the mountain side in to the waining light of the setting sun.

**"**Five, ...six, seven, eight. Bofur, that's ten... twelve. And Bombur, Elira and Rowan make fifteen..." Gandalf counted off as the company settled at the bottom of the hill. The old wizard's brows furrowed "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

**"**I thought he was with Dori!"

Dori looked at Gloin indignantly "Don't blame me!"

Gandalf rounded on the dwarf "And where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori answered for his brother

Elira looked worriedly up the hill "If Bilbo is still in there we have to go back for him!"

Gandalf nodded "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

**"**I'll tell you what happened." Said Thorin "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone."

Elira narrowed her eyes at the dwarf " That hobbit has risked his life to help you on this quest, and you wont even bother to make sure that he is not still in the hands of those things?!"

Guys in all the time i imagined what it would be like to be in college never did i picture me staying up all night labeling a plastic skull that i bought for my midterm

Thorin stared at her taken back by the normally amicable woman's forceful tone. "like I said our hobbit is long gone"

**"**No, he isn't."

Elira nearly jumped out of her skin as Bilbo suddenly appeared next to her.

**"**Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said with a sigh of relief

**"**How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Rowan asked

"How indeed?"

Bilbo laughed shakily

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back." Said Gandalf patting the hobbit on the shoulder

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" said Thorin suspiciously

Bilbo sighed "Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one... A home. It was taken from you,.. but I will help you take it back if I can."

Elira smiled "even the smallest person can change the future" she murmured

"I guess you'll be wanting this back" Rowan said taking the floppy hat off her head and handing it to Bofur.

"Aye. Im glad it could be of use" he grinned as he stuffed the hat back on his head, ear flaps wobbling as he sauntered away.

"Mahal thank goodness that thing is finally gone" Fili said coming up next to Rowan

"you didnt like my hat?" Rowan asked playfully

"I think it came in handy in a pinch but I dont think it quite suited you"

"Well I think it looked marvelous" said Elira sitting down on a rock next to them followed by Kili

Elira felt hands go around her waist and felt Kili pull her back into her lap. she sighed leaning back into him and closed her eyes for a moment.

As she sat her ears pricked up. She could hear some thing close by, something moving.

A howl echoed around them. Elira's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of Kili's lap.

"Out of the frying pan" thorin growled

"And into the fire" Gandalf finished as the pale orc appeared on the crest of the hill. "Run!"


	19. A long way to fly

**_..._**

**_Hello everyone! Its been like forever since my last full up date! sorry for the long wait but Midterm are upon us! But oh my gosh were through the first movie! so from her on out I'll be mixing between book and movie a bit, because even though I love P.J and his movies there were some things in DOS I just did not like._**

...

The company sprinted along the flat as the wargs barreled down the hill side, snarling and howling as they went.

Elira could hear her pulse pounding in her skull as she raced along the rocky terrain. She had to stop short to keep from colliding with Dori who ad suddenly stopped running. Elira looked around and noticed the rest had stopped running too. Looking past the dwarf in front of her, she felt her stomach drop; Up ahead the flat stopped abruptly ending in a tall jagged cliff face.

"were trapped" she murmured fearfully.

She felt a whoosh of air as Gandalf rushed up beside her "Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb!" He shouted to them, motioning to the trees around them.

The company scrambled up into the nearest trees, hefting up branch by branch until they were out of the wargs path.

The seconds began to feel like hours as the orc pack finally entered the flat slowly making their way towards the dwarfs.

...

Rowan sat crouched on a thick branch watching the orcs fan out around them.

A flash of white caught her eye as the pack came nearer. Carefully she shifted to the branch next to her and looked out onto the flat. There were six or seven orcs all on wargs fanned out in the flat below, but it was the eighth that caught her attention.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the large white orc positioned at the head of the flat, its mouth was twisted into a cruel smile as it watched the company. Though she has seen orcs before, something about this one made Rowan's blood turn to ice in her veins

Rowan tore her gaze away from the creature below as she heard movement from up above her.

Just above her left shoulder she should see Thorin standing up in the tree, the color slowly draining from his face.

"Thorin?" She called uncertainly

"Azog" Thorin said in a voice barley above a whisper "It cannot be."

Rowan looked between the creature and Thorin, the realization hitting her in the chest like a brick.

Azog shouted out in a harsh guttural language lips curling into a sneer.

the pack sprung to life once more charging at the trees.

the flat was soon filled with shouts from the company as the wargs began leaping up at them, powerful jaws tearing off branches as the went.

...

Elira leaped into the next tree her slender fingers clawing at the bark for grip, as the other gave way under the weight of the wargs below. Looking around her she saw the rest of the company had been forced to do the same.

"Elira!" she turned hearing Gandalf call. the old wizard held a pine cone in his hands and brought it to the top of his staff. Elira watched as he quickly lit it on fire and dropped to Fili, before lighting another and tossing it to Her.

She caught the smoldering pine cone and looked back at the wizard in confusion. Gandalf nodded downwards and Elira followed his gaze to see Fili lighting another pine cone on fire before chucking the first one at a near by warg.

quickly she grabbed two more pine cones lit them and tossed one down to Bofur before throwing the original at the pack.

soon the ground around the pack was on fire forcing them to retreat further back on the hill.

the company cheered as they watched the pack backing away from the flat.

their joy was short lived however as the large tree began to give way, teetering until it was parallel to the ground, leaving the company suspended over the cliff face.

...

Rowan clung to the trunk for dear life, her legs dangling freely below her. She looked over at Bilbo who was hugging onto a thick branch next to her.

"Hanging in there Bilbo?" she asked with a wry grin

The hobbit gave her withering look in return.

the tree creaked drawing both of their attention.

Rowan's brows knit together as she watched thorin rise up to his full height.

"Thorin?" she called, but the would be king paid her no mind, instead he began to walk forward towards the pale orc who sat watching near by.

"Thorin what are you doing?!" Rowan yelled drawing the rest of the companies attention.

Thorin charged at the orc sword drawn, as Azog and his warg lept at him knocking him to the ground.

the company all began move, trying to right them selves in the tree so they could aid their leader

Rowan managed to get her leg up around the trunk, and was attempting to pull her self up when a small hand shot into view.

She grasped the hobbits hand and pulled her self up onto the trunk.

"Ok Bilbo we should..." but when she turned back to him, he was gone.

Rowan quickly began helping Kili up when she felt someone move behind her. turning she saw Elira rushing off the tree and into the flat, bow drawn.

"Elira No!" she yelled, her grip on Kili's arm preventing her from stopping her, a knot began to form in her throat as she watched her friend disappear in t the haze of the smoke.

...

Bilbo tackled the orc who was about to behead thorin, sending the both of them toppling to the ground. The hobbit stabbed at the creature finally lodging the blue blade into the creature's chest.

he rolled off the orc and onto the ground, pulse pounding.

He realized too late that this had left Thorin alone once more. turning he saw the orc standing above the dwarf sword raised. but the strike never came. Bilbo watched as a single arrow lodged its self in the lumbering orc's skull sending it crashing to the ground.

the Hobbit's heart soared as Elira came to a halt next to him, bow raised.

the two stood side by side in front of Thorin, facing down the pack in front of them.

the pale orc laughed motioning another orc forward. but before it could get more than a few feet it too dropped to the ground, arrow lodged in its chest.

Azog growled letting out a loud yell.

the rest of the pack then advanced on the two.

Elira could feel her heart hammering in her chest. They were on their own now.

As the pack closed in on them a loud cry ripped through the air. suddenly Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, Dwalin, and Rowan emerged onto the smokey flat weapons drawn as they charged.

Elira pulled out her swords charging at an approaching orc. she felt the reverberation shudder through her arms as steel met steel- her bright lades locked with the orcs grizzly sword.

she gritted her teeth as the orc put more pressure on his sword pushing her blades further back.

in the back of her mind she could see Rowan leaning on bar where she worked, grinning at her from behind the counter_ '"Eli I'm gona tell you the only piece of bar brawl advice you'll ever need; if your out manned and out gunned always go for the low shot and when they're down elbow to the face. works every time."_

Elira smiled faintly and swung her leg up with all her might. the orc doubled back, Elira slammed her elbow into its head then buried her sword into its chest.

...

Rowan slashed her way through the flat her small satchel bumping against her hip as she moved. To her left she could see Bofur swing his war hammer wildly about, hearing a sickening crunch as it connected with a warg.

She dodged out of the way as the orc in front of her swung at her. She pooped back up ready to strike when large talons wrapped around the shoulders of the orc lifting it off the ground and over the ledge of the cliff.

Rowan stood there dumbfounded.

loud screeches then began to fill the valley as large eagles began landing on the flat some attacking the orcs while some carried off members of the company.

a large gust of wind nearly blew rowan backwards as one of the eagles landed in front of her. She stared at it for a moment trying to wrap her head around the birds existence, the eagles looked at her and motioned with its head for her to get on its back.

with a bit of reluctance Rowan climbed on.

as they climbed higher and higher Rowan began to relax. the view around her was breath taking.

she looked down at the Eagle for a moment "Umm I don't know if you can understand me but thanks for the save back there" she said awkwardly rubbing her hand on the back of her neck.

the eagle turned its head to look at her briefly before turning forward again.

"you are welcome young one" it spoke in a low rough voice

Rowan nearly fell of of its back "you can talk?"

"I can indeed"

"Oh" she said blankly, as she tried to grasp the new revelation "umm..do you have a name?"

The eagle turned to look at her once more, its large black eyes studying her for a moment "Rather inquisitive for a dwarf arn't you, I was under the impression they cared little about other races"

Rowan bushed "well I'm not all dwarf." shrugging she added "And besides why would I care about anyone any less because they're different than I am?"

"Hmm indeed. To answer your question I am silver wing"

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rowan"

the two began to descend finally landing on a small rock ledge.

"May Mahal watch over you Rowan. until we meet again" He said as Rowan slid off his back. Spreading his large wings the eagle took off back into the sky.

...

The rest of the company had been dropped off on the ledge as well. A final eagle drew their attention as it swooped down onto the ledge. It gently opened its talons laying Thorin's unconscious body on the rock before taking flight.

the company huddled around near their leader watching worriedly as Gandalf knelt over him.

After a moment Thorin's eyes cracked open.

"The hobbit? the elf?" he asked

"All safe" Gandalf assured him

Thorin rose to his feet "You! What were you two doing? You nearly got yourselves killed!" he glowered marching over to Elira and Bilbo "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place amongst us, that your kind could not be trusted?"

Rowan felt her blood boiling as she listened, she could see Elira was near tears as the dwarf loomed over her.

Thorin's face softened "I have never been so wrong, in all my life."

Pulling Bilbo into a embrace

"And you" he said turning to Elira "I had my problems coming to terms with your courtship of my nephew. But now I can see you are nothing like those wo betrayed us, I was wrong to doubt, you are truly dwarf friend and so you shall be from this day forward."

He turned back to Bilbo "I am sorry I doubted you as well"

The hobbit shook his head "No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar."

Rowan laughed a bit at the hobbits admission.

"Is that what I think it is?"

the company turned to look where Bilbo was looking

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf confirmed

"Our home." Thorin added

Dwalin reached over and put a hand on Rowans shoulder "its your home now too lass"

She stared at the misty form on the horizon '_Home'_ she thought

a small bird swooped past them

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said confidently

Bilbo smiled "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

_A/N: yay were done the first movie! so Im trying to build a bit of the romance part but I dont want to make it like unrealistic so what do you guys think? can you feel the love?_

_don't__ forget to review! _


	20. A long way for bandages

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guys I'm back from Midterms! that means hopefully more regular updates! so sorry about any mistakes in the chapters my Microsoft word is still broken so I have to use the Doc manager instead . So yay were finally into DOS!**

**Wow 20 chapters already! I cant tell you how much the announce of views and follows/ favs on this story have blown me away! You guys are the best, I was so nervous writing this story even though I've been wanting to for a while But its just so nice to know people like this story! you guys rock.**

...

...

..

.

After they had made the steep descent down from the ledge, the company set up a make shift camp around the base of the rock.

Oin and Rowan were making their rounds through the company patching up various injuries that the company has sustained. Rowan had just finished wrapping Ori's wrist, which upon her examination she had determined was sprained. The young dwarf thanked her before walking back to his brothers.

Rowan looked around to see who was next to be checked out. She spied Thorin sitting near by talking with Balin , his wounds still open.

Putting her Kit back in to her bag, she walked over to the Dwarf and stood in front of him. Upon seeing her he turned from Balin to face her.

"As I told Oin I need no treatment. I am fine" he huffed, turning back to Balin he added "You may leave."

Rowan quirked an eyebrow and stood hands on hips looking at him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large bundle of Ace wrap.

"Hey Thorin catch" She called throwing the bundle at the dwarf's head. Caught off guard by her call he spun around just in time to catch the bundle. Thorin let out a hiss of pain as he caught it.

"just as I thought" Rowan said "now take off that coat so I can get a better look"

Balin chuckled "shes got you there laddie, best let her work."

Thorin grumbled but eventually relented shrugging off the thick coat.

"All done" Rowan said a while later,placing the last steri strip along a large cut on Thorin's forehead.

Though he had been skeptical of her skill as a healer, he found her strange practices to be efficient and effective. After she had examined his wounds she had dug in her bag, producing a small bottle of water and a very small white container from which she shook out three tiny deep red circles which she dropped into his hand. "I've been saving these for an emergency. swallow them with the water and you will feel a lot better."

Skeptically he had done so mumbling his doubts when after a few minuets he felt no effect. Much to his shock however soon after that, the pain that wracked his body had begun to lessen and was now down to a small throb.

When she was finished Thorin examined the white bandages that now covered parts of his arm and sides.

" You have my thanks Rowan. I must say your skills though strange are most effective." He said looking over at the small brunette

Rowan grinned "Is this your way of saying I was right?"

Thorin sighed "perhaps some of my more severe injuries have benefited from treatment but it was noting that could have waited"

"your welcome Thorin. when the pain killers wear off come and tell me and I'll give you more" she said before turning to seek out her next patient

...

...

...

Elira picked at the edge of the white bandage that was wound around her neck and chest covering the thin slash that ran from the side of her neck to the inner tip of her clavicle. Rowan had come straight over to her once they were on solid ground to make sure she was alright and then to thrash her out.

_*Flash back*_

_Elira took Biffer's out stretched hand as he helped her down the last step of the carrock. She smiled and thanked him before sitting down on a near by rock. She closed her eyes and took a few long deep breaths._

_she winced as the long cut on her neck was stinging as sweat began to run down her neck after climbing down the rock side._

_"Are you ok?" _

_Elira opened her eyes to see Rowan crouching down in front of her_

_"I'll be alright." she replied_

_"Bull shit" Rowan said scowling "go change into your under shirt so I can get a better look at that cut" _

_Elira was shaken a bit by her friends angry tone but obliged._

_Soon she was sitting back on the rock as Rowan cleaned out the gash. __there was a long tense silence between the two only the sounds of the near by dwarfs milling about could be heard. finally Elira spoke_

_"are you alright?" She asked_

_Rowan stopped working and glared up at her "no Im not alright" she said, her voice laced with anger "What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled "You could have been killed! You have no real fighting experience and yet you rush out into danger with out another thought!"_

_Elira flinched a bit at her words "What was I supposed to do, let them kill Thorin!?" she asked raising her voice a bit "Bilbo has no experience either but he still went!"_

_Rowan was on her feet now "No but you could have waited for me! You and Bilbo are lucky to be alive!"_

_ Unknown to the pair, their shouts had now begun to draw the attention of the rest of the company near by._

_Elira got to her feet "Your treating me like a child! I can take care of my self I don't need you to mother me all the time!"_

_Rowan looked at the ground shaking her head a as if to clear her mind._

_"you don't know what it was like" She said , the anger in her voice now replaced with distress "to see you run into that field, to know there was nothing I could do. Your my sister in all but blood and the only family I have left...I...I cant lose you too. I wont." Her voice began to crack as she spoke._

_Elira stood there for a moment before trowing her arms around her best friend "I'm not going anywhere I promise. and now you know ow I feel when you run off into danger. I know you have more experience than me but that doesn't mean your indestructible! your my family too."_

_Rowan laughed "ok how about this- I get to still be protective big sister if I promise to stop running off into danger unnecessarily ?"_

_"I think that sounds just perfect" Elira said smiling_

_" Ok good. well lets finish patching you up"_

"Well look at you all bandaged up" Kili said walking over and sitting down next to her.

Elira stopped picking at the bandage and smiled

Kili looked at her more seriously now. he brushed him thumb along the bandages on her neck. "you had me worried back there"

She looked at him bracing for the same kind of talk Rowan had with her.

Kili noticed the look on her face and chuckled "don't worry I'm not going to lecture you, I think Rowan already expressed it well enough. Just promise no more big risks ok?"

Elira nodded

"Thank you for saving my uncle" he continued "It was very brave. not many can say they have faced Azog the defiler and lived"

She smiled "well I'm just full of surprises I guess"

From off to the side she heard Rowan calling her to go to the stream "You ready? I need to was this goblin crap off me!"

"It appears Im being summoned" she kissed him briefly before grabbing her pack and trotting off after Rowan.

...

...

...

After the rest the company began to discuss their next move.

"We must move away from here, the orcs will soon be upon us!" Thorin said looking around at the woods.

Gandalf stepped forward "There is a house... not far from here where we may find refuge"

Thorin turned to the Wizard "whose house is it friend or foe?"

the old wizard looked around the company "Neither" he said as a howl echoed through the forest "but it is our best option at this point"

.

.

**A/N; _Hmmm I wonder whose house this is going to be?_**


	21. A long way for a break

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the Hobbit or the PJ movies**_

_**Hello everyone! So just in time for the new trailer heres a new chapter! So were not spending very long at all at Beorn's house for now. I may go back later and add some stuff but for right now its only going to be a short stay. **_

...

...

...

Elira Flinched as a bee buzzed past her ear. "Gandalf where are we going exactly?"

"you will see in just a moment my dear" the wizard said coming to a halt. He then turned to face the company "Now then a few things about our host; he lives a rather solitary life and is protective o his lands, but the main thing to know of him is that he is a skin changer- sometimes he is a great black haired man and others a large black bear. furthermore he is not overly fond of dwarfs. But he can be reasonable, and if we go about this in the right manor all will be well"

He paused of a moment before continuing "Now then we shall go in small groups When I whistle that will be the signal for the next group to approach the house. I Will go first with master Baggins then Rowan and Elira, followed by Thorin, then Balin and Dwalin, Fili and Kili next, then Ori Nori and Dori, Gloin and Oin, and finally Bifur Bombour and Bofur"

Elira waited beside Rowan as she watched Gandalf and Bilbo disappear into the scrub brush. They did not have to wait very long before a shrill whistle sounded. The two friends made their way along the same route Gandalf had taken and found themselves in a clearing in which sat a large cottage. various animals were milling about the area, some feeding or laying in the sun while others strode about the field.

"Ah here they are now" Gandalf said drawing their attention.

Elira fought to suppress a gasp as she saw the man next to Gandalf. He towered above Elira who barely came up to his waist. He had long dark hair and a dark beard. He regarded the girls with unmasked curiosity.

"This is Beorn our host"Gandalf said gesturing to the large man

Rowan bowed "Rowan Firebrand"

Elira bowed with her "Elira Leaflin"

"at your service" they said together politely

Beorn nodded "If I needed your service I shall ask for it" he responded in a deep voice

Gandalf picked up telling Beorn the story of the company's travels all the while continuing to signal the company to come.

Soon every one had reached the house ad were crowded around Gandalf, gaping at the house before them.

The large man paused to survey the company

"A fine story indeed" he said and with a wave of one massive arm, gestured them into the house.

...

...

...

..

Rowan was still getting used to Beorn's animals. though she loved animals, the fact that these particular animals would pop up suddenly in random places around the massive house sporting trays and pitchers in their mouths or on their heads slightly unnerved her. By the second day she had grown more accustomed to their strange behavior and even went so far as to pet one of the goats that brought a pitcher of water to her

The goat bayed happily and trotted away from the table.

the company was settling in to breakfast, a few late risers still trickling to the table.

Beorn was absent from the table as he had been the night before. Gandalf had informed them that he was out wandering the outskirts of the forest looking for sings of the orcs.

When every one had seated them selves at the table Thorin announced that they would be leaving at first light the following day.

Rowan groaned inwardly. she was just getting used to the comforts and safety of Beorn's home

After breakfast the company scattered about the home. Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf poured over a map of the green wood, plotting the companies path. the rest of the company was out side at the make shift training ground they had set up. Bilbo, Ori, Bombour, and Dori sat on the out skirts of the sparing rings watching the matches.

Rowan darted back a few paces to the edge of the ring, shoulders heaving with each heavy breath. her sword felt heavy in her arms as she glared across the ring at Dwalin who stoop at the other end,wiping a small bit of sweat off his brow, watching her with a bemused smile.

"oh come on lass I've trained you better than this" he said with a taunting grin "don't tell me your tired already"

"Me? never. I'm just going easy on you. don't want that ticker of yours to give out on you old man" Rowan replied in between breaths, a grin forming on her lips.

with a yell the two charged at each other, weapons at the ready.

...

...

...

Elira stood in the opposite ring preparing for her match. she smiled as she heard Dwalin and Rowan taunt each other from across the ring. Elira was glad her friend had finally found a bit family here, the two of them butted heads like a couple of old women but it was clear to Elira that the old dwarf loved Rowan like his own child and in turn Rowan had come to view him as a father.

She was startled from her thoughts as a loud clang echoed from the ring behind her, telling her the two had begun to fight again.

Strapping on the last bit of leather amour she turned to face Bofur. So far she had managed to defeat Bilbo and Dori so the company had decided she was ready to fight more advanced opponents .

The floppy hatted dwarf smiled at her from the middle of the ring.

"Are you ready lass?" he asked twirling his curved ax leisurely as she entered the ring.

Elira nodded wrapping her fingers around her blades, taking her stance in the center as the dwarf continued twirling the ax languidly.

Bofur stopped his twirling "well then lets have a go shall we?"

...

...

six to two. That was the number of times Bofur had disarmed her verses the number of times she had disarmed him.

Elira groaned as she found herself on the ground again. every muscle in her body was on fire.

"Alright lass I think that's enough for one day" Bofur said giving her a hand up "Chin up your making bounds of improvement there. Managing ta hold your own now. don't fret, skill comes with time"

Elira nodded. The dwarf was right she was improving but that didn't help to stop the ache that radiated through her body.

She walked over to a pile of logs where she has set her stuff, slinging her quiver and bow over her back.

Kili strolled over to her, a smile plastered on his face. "looks like we'll make a warrior out of you after all"

Elira grinned and hooked her arms around his neck "Well I do have a great teacher. Maybe you know him? Tall, dark haired.."

"You forgot ruggedly handsome" Kili said pulling her in to a kiss.

...

...

.

First light came way too early for Rowan, who had come in from training the night before bathed and changed into her traveling cloths and immediately gone to bed. her muscles protested her every move as she stretched. suddenly she bolted up right

"Shit!" Rowan said. She had suddenly remembered something important- she had yet to pack her things for the journey. Rowan stumbled out of bed tugging on her boots and jacket frantically searching the room for her pack and possessions which were no where to be found. Her boot how ever had found a gap in the floor boards which sent her sprawling onto the floor.

A small rap sounded on the large wooden door of her room before it slowly cracked open. Fili's head poked into the room.

"Rowan are you Ok? I heard..." he stopped mid sentence as his eyes found Rowan sprawled on the floor one boot on the other hanging half off, jacket up over her head. He laughed as he entered the room fully.

"You better not be laughing at me" Rowan said pushing the jacket off her head

Fili stooped in front of her and scooped her up off the floor and setting her on the bed.

"I would never dream of such a thing" he said still chuckling. He bent down and pulled her other boot on properly and deftly lacing it up.

"Thanks" Rowan said giving him a quick kiss "have you seen my bag? I'm beginning to think Kili took it as one of his pranks."

Fili grinned at her and with out a word left the room, returning seconds later with her bags in hand.

"you were so tired yesterday I figured you would probably forget to pack so I did it already."

Rowan stared at him for a moment before giving him a teary smile

He looked at her with concern"whats wrong?"

Rowan looked at the floor and shrugged "Its stupid"

Fili shook his head, he put his thumb under her chin tilting her head up to look at him "no its not. what is it mon annym"

she gave him a small smile "I'm used to being the one who looks out for everyone. I guess I'm just not used to having people look out for me."

Fili smiled and pulled her into a hug " I'll always be watching out for you"

"And I'll always be watching out for you" Rowan smiled back.

Just then a muffled shout sounded out side the door

"Kili lad I swear to Mahal if you don't tell me where you've hidden my drawers I'll ring ya my self!" Gloin's angry voice sounded down in the hall.

"And together we'll both keep and eye on Kili and Elira" Rowan laughed

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose."The work of an older sibling is never done"

.

.

.

_A/N; so this was kind of a fluffyish filler chapter but next time were back on the quest! Thanks for reading!_


	22. a long way for nature

.

.

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hobbit or P.J's movies**

_**Hello everyone! sorry for the long up date time but my internet got knocked out for the last few days. but as a make up I'm going to try to publish the next chapter in the next few days. also just a quick not If your going to leave criticisms about the story, please make them constructive. this is my first time writing and I know its not perfect but if there's something that you don't like, tell me instead of just leaving a negative comment.**_

.

.

"You cant be serious" Rowan gaped at Gandalf as he remounted his horse " your leaving us? On the edge of the wood no less!"

The old wizard looked remorsefully at her " I would not go unless it was absolutely necessary"

Rowan waved him off with her hand "I know, I know. Important wizard things are afoot"

Gandalf gave her a smile before turning to the rest of the group "This is not the Greenwood of old. the very air is heavy with illusion, what ever may come stay on the path! Wait for me on the mountain pass. Do not enter that mountain with out me!" and with that he spurred his horse to the east "Stay on the path!" he yelled over his shoulder

"Alright lets move" Thorin called.

...

...

.

the first few days in the forest passed well enough and yet Elira couldn't shake the feeling of fear that had crept up on her from the first moment they stepped into the forest. The forest felt sick, during the night she could feel eyes upon her- watching her as she tossed and turned. after a few days she began to feel sick, the lack of fresh air made her feel stifled. Elira had also begun to notice changes in the company as well, they were more irritable than usual even Bofur seemed to be less cherry than usual.

By the end of the second week they had begun to run out of food and water.

'S_urly it cant be much further to the other side'_ Elira thought as her stomach began to rumble

She gave a small squeak of surprise as Ori stopped short in front of her, causing her to bump into him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked looking around

"we've lost the path" Gloin shouted from up ahead

"Fan out! all of you. find the path" Thorin ordered

Elira was still looking around when she heard Bilbo call out

"Theres a light up ahead!"

Thorin pushed his way to the front of the small group that had gathered around Bilbo.

"I'll go inspect it first. if it is safe I will call for you"

They watched as Thorin edged his way towards the light, but just as he reached it, the light suddenly went out- plunging the company into darkness.

panic over took them as they called out blindly in the darkness. Once their eyes adjusted the company began to regroup. It was then they began to notice an absence.

"where is Thorin?" Balin asked

The company looked around them for any sign of their leader but the spot where thorin had occupied was now empty.

Desperately they began to call out, but their cries were met only with silence.

"what if somethings happened to him?" Kili said worriedly

Elira put a calming hand on his arm. "Thorin is strong. If something did take him I'd be more worried about what Thorin is going to do to it, rather than what its would do to him"

Kili cracked a grin, one of the first she'd seen since they entered the forest.

"We should keep looking for Thorin as a group" Dwalin said casting a shifty eye at the forest around them.

...

..

They continued their search well into the morning but still came up empty. They gave a small sigh of relief as Dwalin called for them to take a rest.

Elira leaned back against one of the large trees and closed her eyes and before she even realized it she fell fast asleep.

..

Rowan plopped down on the forest floor. her whole body was exhausted, the feeling of nausea was ever present the last few days due to a lack of food and sleep. the forest set her on edge. At night she could just barely make out eyes watching her from the forest, making sleep nearly impossible.

She looked around at the rest of the company. She could tell they were just as tired as she was. She cast a weary smile as Bilbo came to sit by her. she thought he would strike up a conversation with her, but instead he became distracted by something on the tree behind her. Rowan watched as the hobbit poked at the substance on the tree, her curiosity also peaked. It was a white meshy substance that extended from the tree to a close by log . Bilbo picked at the mesh causing it to reverberate. Rowan felt a sense of unease as she listened, the reverberation seemed to echo far off into the forest and up into the trees. Intrigued the hobbit picked at it again with the same result.

as she watched him attempt the act for a third time she spoke up "Bilbo I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why? is something the matter?" he asked looking over at her

"I don't know...Its just..."

She stopped as a searing pain erupted from her neck and shoulder and then darkness enveloped the world around her.

...

..

Elira was started out of her sleep by someone shouting. she sat up and slowly looked around. her ears twitched as she heard a hissing noise near by. she swung round to face the noise ans instantly wished she hadn't. A massive spider loomed before her, jaws twitching in excitement. she reached for her sword as pain shot up from her arm, then nothing.

...

...

.

Rowan felt Adra shaking her awake. she groaned not wanting to be up so early, regretting agreeing to help him with the horses today.

"A bit longer" she slurred as the hand continued to shake her

"Adra I'm serious. I don't feel good" she whimpered, her neck felt like it was on fire and so did her shoulder.

"Rowan, lass please wake up"

Rowan frowned she did not remember Adra's voice being so deep.

Her nose twitched as something furry brushed up against it.

slowly she cracked open her eyes. panic consumed her as she took in the surroundings. she was not in her room but a forest. she could see the fur that had been brushing against her face. she followed it all the way up to the face of a large bearded man.

Se gave a quick scream of surprise before she began to struggle in the man's arms who then dropped her in surprise. Rowan tumbled to the ground looking wildly around her. There were more men around her. she backed away from them slowly unsure of what to do.

"Rowan are you ok?" one of them asked stepping towards her

She took a few more steps back until her back was pressed up against a tree

"Who are you people and where the hell am I!?"

.

.

.

A/N; Dun Dun Dunhhhhhhhh!

so the ending was an Idea that came to me as I was writing. I'm not sure If I'm going to keep it in or not. let me know what you guys think. I may go back and tweak the chapter a bit once I map out the next chapter a bit more.


	23. a long way for spiders

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hey guys so here it is- my way of saying thank you for being patient during my long update time. Also so as I was going through some of the earlier chapters and tweaking them I realized I never explained something- Elira's nickname that Rowan calls her -Eli, is pronounced like Ellie not Eli like the boys name.**_

.

.

Elira groaned as the world slowly swam back into view. She gratefully accepted Biffer's outstretched hand as the older dwarf helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Biffer" she said with a weary smile

The dwarf merely grunted and smiled in response.

She then began the tedious process of picking the remaining bits of web out of her hair and clothing.

_'Its like trying to pull off melted marshmallows'_ she thought as she scraped off another long strand.

"Well now lass you look striking in white I must say" Bofur joked as he pulled a piece of web off of her coat.

Elira looked over him and grinned;the hatted dwarf was covered in webbing as well- sticking to his pig tails and caught in his scarf, though he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

All around Elira could see the last of the dwarfs being freed from their cocoons. It was an almost comical sight to watch as the still trapped dwarfs wriggled around in their sticky encasement's.

Elira was snapped out of her amused thoughts when she heard a surprised yell. She scurried over to the group that had formed near by and pushed her way past them to see what was going on. what she saw made her stop mid stride. Rowan was backed against a tree looking wildly frightened. Balin stood a few feet away from her, his arms out stretched placatingly, talking to her in a soft voice.

"What on earth is going on?" she gasped

Dwalin looked at her worriedly "I don't know... we couldn't get her to wake up, so I picked her up to move her a bit and then suddenly she snapped awake screamed and started thrashing about. when she finally got loose she didn't know who we were or where she was. Its like... she doesn't remember anything."

Elira ran over to Rowan who was now sitting on the ground shrinking back further into the tree away from Balin as he tried moving towards her.

"Rowan!" she yelled

The brunet's head turned at the sound of her friends voice.

Elira keeled in front of Rowan, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Rowan?... Rowan? are you ok? whats wrong?" Elira asked, her deep brown eyes filled with concern as she looked her friend over.

"Eli? Your her too?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded

"Where are we? who are these people?!" Rowan asked frantically, her face beginning to pale.

Elira looked at her friend. Rowan's skin was pale except for a small flush that had spread across her cheeks. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow.

"Its alright" Elira soothed "Were in the Greenwood forest. And as for these guys they're friends." she said gesturing to the dwarfs behind her

"Rowan do you remember how we got here?" she asked. A small frown fromed on her lips as Rowan shook her head.

Elira's frown deepened as the older girl's body tremored slightly.

"Oin! I need you" Elira called over her shoulder to the elderly healer.

Rowan looked apprehensively at the strange man who ambled over to stand next to Elira.

"Its ok hes a doctor. Hes just gona make sure everything's ok." Elira reassured her.

Oin knelt down next to Rowan and looked her over.

He pulled down on the collar of her tunic slightly and frowned

"It appears she was bitten twice by those blasted spiders. I suspect that is what is causing this amnesia."

"Is it permanent?" Dwalin asked

Oin shook his head "I cannot say for sure either way"

"Theres more spiders coming!" Bilbo shouted hopping down from a tree branch.

The company scrambled to their feet. Elira put one of her arms around Rowans waist and put Rowans arm around her neck, steadying her as they rose to their feet. Elira pulled out one of her swords with her free arm, gathering with the rest of the company in a tight circle.

The spiders hissed as they descended on the company jaws snapping. they were horribly out numbered, and most of them were still weak from the spiders venom. they would soon be over whelmed by the spiders.

suddenly a horn blast echoed trough the forest followed by a swarm of arrows which embedded themselves into the near by spiders.

Tall figures emerged from the trees slashing at the spiders with incredible speed.

Elira and the company looked on at the new comers as they finally dispatched the last spider. Elira's heart swelled wit relief. Her relief however was short lived as the strangers then turned their weapons on the company.

"Do not think I wont kill you dwarf" one of them sneered at Dwalin who had his ax still drawn

The strangers encircled the company. as the drew near Elira gasped- they were elves!

"search them!" the blond elf ordered.

one by one the company was pulled from the circle by an elf to be searched

A tall red headed elf approached Elira who was still supporting a now barely conscious Rowan. the read head's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the two women.

"Legolas, Q ea atta S tád firieth sí" ['_there are two women here'] _She called out

The bond elf came over and surveyed the two women.

"Your an elf?" he asked Elira

"err.. Half yes"

he seemed caught up in thought for a moment as he looked around at the company

"We will take them to my father" he ordered

Elira sagged suddenly as a unexpected weight suddenly pressed down on her shoulders. she looked over to at Rowan and was alarmed to see that she had fallen unconscious.

"you will come as well" Legolas said before turning to lead the procession of dwarfs and guards.

As the dwarfs started to move Elira heard Bofur whisper "wheres Bilbo?"

Elira's heart sank as she realized now Bilbo was missing as well.

"I shall take her for you" the red headed Elf said

gently she picked up Rowan in her arms.

"Thank you umm.."

"Tauriel"

"Thank you Tauriel"

...

...

...

They walked in silence all the way. Elira continuously looked over at the small form in the Elf's arms hoping to see some sign of her friend waking, but Rowan never stirred.

when they reached the hall Elira couldn't help but stare at the figure perched upon the throne. His long robes flowed around him as he glided down the throne steps.

"Hmmm it would appear that dwarfs are quite prevalent in my lands this day. tell me what business do you have in my realm?"

Balin stepped forward "we are but travelers passing through. but you speak as if we are not the first dwarfs you have found.. were there others?"

"Yes and I will give you the same deal I gave him... Tell me what you are doing in my lands or rot in a cell until you speak"

everyone stayed silent.

Thranduil sneered at them "very well. guards take them below" at that moment he noticed Elira and substantially Rowan still in Tauriel's arms. "except for those two"

At this the company erupted in shouts as they struggled against the guards. their protests growing fainter and fainter.

"Now then I will not have one of my kin stay in the prisons. you may stay in the guest quarters"

Elira gave him a polite smile "Thank you my lord but if it is alright I would like to remain with my companions"

Thranduil gave her a inquisitive look "very well but first Tauriel will show you to one of the rooms so you can get washed up and have a change of cloths."

"what about Rowan?" Elira asked "shes sick"

"Tauriel will take her to a healer as well"

...

.

After reluctantly leaving Rowan to be examined by the healer, Elira followed Tauriel to one of the wash rooms.

"Some one will be by soon to bring a change of cloths" she said with a small smile "I shall go check on your friend now"

With a nod she closed the door.

..

.

The dwarfs attention was drawn at the sound of the main door being opened and foot steps on the stone stairs that led down to the cells. Tauriel looked down at the still figure in her arms as she descended the stairs wondering when the young woman would awaken.

"Its Rowan!" one of dwarfs in the first cell pipped up as she passed the first cell. the dwarfs began craning against the bars of the cells to check on their companion.

As she passed one of the cells a large burly dwarf stepped up to the bars

"Wait" he called

Tauriel paused in front of his cell turning to look at him.

she watched as his face softened as he caught sight of the figure in her arms

"Is she alright? why has she not awoken?' he asked

"She will be fine. There is not much we can do for her, the spiders venom has no cure, she will have to fight it off on her own. She appears to be getting better- her color is returning."

Tauriel turned then and moved to the empty cell next to the dwarf ordering a guard to unlock it.

"Wait" the dwarf called again

She turned back to him

"She shouldn't be alone when she wakes up. She'll be confused and scared"

Tauriel stepped closer to him scrutinizing him

"And what is she to you?" she asked

"Shes my daughter" he replied

Tauriel studied him for a moment, she noted the silver bead hidden in his beard matched the small on that glinted in the girls hair.

the dwarf moved a bit closer

"Please" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the still form in her arms.

The red haired elf relented and called for the guard to open the dwarfs cell.

She was surprised when the dwarf made no move to escape, but merely stood against the wall to allow her to lay the girl on the bed

"Thank you" he grunted, but it held a note of sincerity.

Tauriel merely nodded and left the cell locking it behind her.


	24. A long way to remember

_**Disclaimer : I dont own the hobbit or P.J's movies**_

**Yay so I finally got around to making a cover picture for this fic. This chapter is a long one so I hope you enjoy!**

,

Thorin sat brooding in his cell, glaring at the stone walls that surrounded him. His mind constantly swam with thoughts of the company. They were still out there, lost in the accursed forest. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of his nephews and friends starving in the woods.

"Get up Dwarf" the guard snapped at him as he approached the cell door, unlocking it. "The king wishes to speak with you"

begrudgingly Thorin followed the elf into the main hall of the Elvin king. He felt his anger surge at the sight of Thranduil. The elf king regarded Thorin with a smug look as he leisurely descended his throne.

"I would like to give you another chance Thorin Oakenshield, from one king to another. Tell me what you are doing in my lands and you may go free."

"As I told you before- Starving" Thorin replied, he held his head high meeting the elf's stare.

Thranduil's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at the dwarf.

"These are my lands " he growled taking another step towards Thorin "you will tell me your purpose"

Thorin scoffed " I will tell you nothing, you may be king of these lands, but I trust you as much as I would trust an orc"

Thranduil bent down to look the dwarf in the eyes, a thinly veiled look of anger on his face.

Thorin met the gaze with a stony expression, his eyes blazing with contempt.

A crooked smile formed on the elf's face as he straightened back up. "Some might infer that a quest is at hand... to which I offer you my help."

Thorin looked pensive for a moment before his face contorted in anger "you think I would accept help from you? you who lacks all honor?!"

He stood with arms crossed over his chest, the stony expression back on his face. Anger burned deep in his chest as he watched the elf. he felt a small twinge of satisfaction as he watched the elf king recoil slightly at his outburst.

Thranduil quickly recovered his composure and sneered at the dwarf

"very well rot for all I care" he growled

The guards moved in to take Thorin away when a small voice echoed in the hall

"Thorin?"

...

..

Elira had finished with her bath just as another elf dropped off some fresh cloths for her.

Drying off she looked at the cloths folded on the vanity. there was a simple dark purple skirt that came to the middle of her shins, black leggings, and a grey hooded tunic. Her old boots had been cleaned and returned to her with the cloths.

Elira relished in the feeling of being clean as she combed through her hair. she was surprised at how ling her hair had gotten. when she had first arrived in middle earth her hair had only extended about and inch or two below her shoulders. Now it nearly reached the end of her shoulder blade.

A short knock rapped on the door and Tauriel entered.

"How is Rowan?" Elira asked anxiously

"She is fine Mellon" Tauriel said with a smile "She is resting now. I left her in the care of her kin."

Elira nodded "Thank you for all of your help"

"Of course. Do you still wish to stay with your companions?"

Elira nodded

The red headed elf sighed "Very well"

she ushered Elira out into the hall, the young half elf following along side of her.

The pair descended a flight of stairs that opened up into a large hall way. Elira looked around her taking in the architecture of the elvin city. It was much different from the marble of Rivendell- large branches composed the arches of the passage their vines twisting together in delicate patterns along the wall.

As they rounded a corner Elira's ears perked up at the sound of raised voice. As they walked further Tauriel slowed her pace obviously aware of the voices as well.

Elira strained to hear what was being said, but the voice had quieted down to a murmur. she and Tauriel had both stopped walking, the two stood in the quiet waiting to see if the voices would pick up again.

"We should continue on" Tauriel said waving her hand

Elira nodded.

Just as they had begun to walk again, a loud angry voice rang out, the shout clearly resounding in the hall where they stood.

Elira's eyes widened -she would know that voice anywhere. Without another thought she took off down the hall, sprinting towards the voice.

"Elira!" Tauriel called after her as the blond shot off down the hall.

Elira rushed out into a wide open room which she recognized as the throne room from earlier. She paused in the entry way struck with relief. There stood Thorin alive and well, though looking thoroughly angered.

"Thorin!" she said disbelievingly, her voice echoing around her.

...

.

Thorin turned at the sound of his name.

His heart soared, there just inside in the entry way stood Elira.

the young woman rushed forward pulling the would be king into a hug.

Thorin stood dumbfounded for a moment before returning the embrace. pulling away he held her at arms length and looked her over. she appeared thin and tired but otherwise unharmed.

"Elira are you alright? how did you get here ? where are the others?"

Elira gave him a small smile and shook her head "I'm fine Thorin. Everyone's alright now, we had a run in with the giant spiders that roam the forest during which Rowan was poisoned by their venom but the elves have taken her to a healer here. The elves found us shortly after the spiders and took us here, the others were taken below though to where exactly I cannot say."

"Thank Mahal" Thorin breathed

"Well this is surly an interesting turn. Thorin Oakenshield concerned for an elf? my..my.. Tell me Thorin what is this woman to you?"

Thorin bristled shielding Elira from Thranduil's gaze. "she is a member of my company... and the intended of my nephew"

the elvin kings eyebrows raised at this "Is what he say true?" he asked addressing Elira

Elira stepped along side Thorin "Indeed it is"

Thranduil's mouth upturned into a sneer "What a waste. you would have made a fine consort for Legolas"

He waved a hand lazily to the guards "take them below"

...

...

..

.

Fili watched anxiously as the redheaded elf carried the still unconscious Rowan down the stairs. After a brief exchange the elf opened the door of Dwalin's cell and laid her on the small bed . After the elves had departed Fili strained against the bars of his cell. "Dwalin.. Is she well?" he called.

After a moment Dwalin's voice rumbled back "Aye. She has still to wake though"

Fili Slammed his foot into the wall of his cell in frustration.

"Woah there Brother that was my back you just kicked" Kili chuckled from where he sat against the other side of the cell wall.

Fili slumped down against the wall resting his head on the cool surface.

"Take heart, Rowan will awaken Brother, she is a fighter that one" he heard Kili whisper from the other side of the wall.

"But what if she still has not regained her memory? what if she has forgotten me? forgotten us?" Fili said quietly, finally voicing the fear that had been growing in his heart.

On the other side of the wall Kili smiled sadly and shook his head "Then you will be patient and reforge the bond you share. Love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance- for whatever our souls are made of dear brother, yours and hers are the same"

Fili smiled "Your beginning to steal my job little brother, I'm supposed to be the mature more philosophical one."

...

Rowan groaned as her head began to throb.

"Rowan lass? can you hear me?"

Her eyebrows knitted together trying to place the voice. slowly she opened her eyes. Through the haze of her vision, she could see a stone ceiling above her which confused her even more.

"Rowan?" the voice came again.

slowly she sat up a bit, pausing as a wave of nausea washed over her. She glanced around her, blinking rapidly to clear the haze from her eyes. Around her all she could see were more stone walls.

'_where am I?_'

...

Dwalin sat on the stone floor of the cell watching the small sleeping form on the bed for any signs of stirring .

"Any change laddie?" Balin asked again from the next cell

"not yet"

Dwalin sighed and rested his head against the wall. he could hear the quite voices of the company echoing softly in the cavern around him. He shut his eyes letting the noise filter in around him. A soft noise reached his ears- a small groan. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, looking over to the bed. His heart lept in his chest as Rowan stirred.

"Rowan lass? can you hear me?" he called softly.

He resisted to urge to stand next to the bed to check on her, not wanting a repeat of the last time. Rowan stirred more, another soft groan passing from her lips. Cautiously Dwalin inched closer.

slowly her eyes opened into little slits.

"Rowan?" he called again

slowly the young woman sat up. pausing for a moment, rubbing a hand along her neck.

He watched stanging on pins and needles as Rowan blinked slowly and looked around her.

"where am I?" he heard her murmur to her self, causing his heart to sink.

_she may never regain her memory at all_ Oin's voice rang in his mind

Rowan finally took notice of him, turning in the bed to face him.

"Rowan? he asked carefully

She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision.

The silence seemed to last for hours to Dwalin.

His heart sank further as Rowan regarded him with a confused expression.

"Dwalin?" She asked, her voice rough and tired sounding.

The older dwarf could have shouted with relief. He closed the short gap between them and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dwalin where are we?" she asked her quiet voice muffled by the embrace.

breaking off the hug he looked down at her "whats the last thing you remember lass?"

Rowan frowned as she racked her brain. "We were lost in the forest, trying to find Thorin...umm... Bilbo he was fiddling with something on the tree..."

She paused and looked around her

"Where are the others?" she said suddenly trying to get up out of the bed, her voice beginning to fill with panic

Dwalin put a hand on her shoulder preventing her from getting up.

"They're all fine lass. you need to calm down, you have been unconscious for a while you cannot strain your self."

He handed her a small cup of water which she gratefully accepted. the liquid helping to soothe her dry scratchy throat.

Rowan relaxed back down into the bed as Dwalin quickly filled her in on what had transpired while she was unconscious.

just as he had finished Balin's voice called through the wall "Laddie?"

Dwalin grinned as he called out over his shoulder "shes awake Brother!"

"Thank Mahal" Balin breathed

Dwalin called out from behind the bars of his cell "yah hear me lads? the lass is awake"

the cavern erupted in cheers and shouts. one voice sounded above the rest

"Mister Dwalin... what of her memory?"

Dwalin looked up in the direction of the princes cell.

"She remembers everything before the spiders lad"

.

.

A/N; yay Rowan's got her memory back! we'll be leaving Mirkwood in the next chapter and then its back on the quest! I finally got to throw in some Thorin/ Elira moment too! I got the quotes about the souls from Emily Bronte and the other from a book that I cant remember.


End file.
